


Well, Time To Have Some Fun!

by Shiroyuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Basically every character in Attack on Titan is in this, Caring Eren Yeager, Demon Eren Yeager, Demons, Has Attack on Titan Premise but going to diverge a lot, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Eren Yeager, Slow Build, There is a lot of OCs in this, They are two different beings, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Two Eren Yeagers are running around, attack titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuri/pseuds/Shiroyuri
Summary: Eren Yeager, one of the most strongest demon lords, was sentenced to hell for life. After a century, he was released, however in exchange, he has to sign a contract detailing that he must give up everything he has to another equally powerful demon lord. Eren accepts the contract, and soon after, he is given a mission.Eren returns to the human realm, and he sees firsthand how much the human realm has changed in a century."What in the literal fuck, fucking hell has happened in a hundred years?"





	1. First Day Out Of Hell And Shit Is Flying Already Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody!
> 
> This is my first ever attempt on writing a fanfiction, so I'm going to try my best! If you aren't caught up with the manga, then there is going to be a lot of spoilers. There is going to be a large cast of original characters, so hopefully I will be able to flesh them all out. A lot of the characters from the series are actually going to live rather than die.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!

“Eren Yeager, as of this moment you have been released from your life sentence of imprisonment. In exchange for your sentence, the court has ruled that your very existence has been given up to Lord Kuruma. Your name, your body, your mind, your thoughts, your history, your soul, and everything you have will all belong to Lord Kuruma. Do you understand, Eren Yeager?” Yeah, yeah, I get it old man. Now will you stop being an old ungrateful pervert, and stop glaring into my innocent soul?

Fufufu. Yes, you are an old man and a pervert. Your annoying pervert eye can peer through our souls, and if you don’t think we all have dirty thoughts, then you are a moron.

I continue to chuckle internally as I watched the old man’s face darkened. As amusing as your face is old man, I prefer to not stay here any longer than I need to.

So with a defiant glare, I responded, “I understand.”

“It seems that you haven’t changed one bit after living in hell, Eren Yeager.” The judge sighed as he scribbled stuff down onto documents.

“This seems to be a rash decision for you to make, Chief Judge Yamato! Lord Kuruma, may have been the one to release him, but Eren Yeager is still a menace to the underworld whether he is under Lord Kuruma’s order or not.” Ugh, it’s old bird brain. How the fuck did he become a judge? Literally a coward and an arrogant judge to boot. I hate him, and he hates me. And he hates me enough to send me to hell for it apparently.

“Whether I had released Eren Yeager or not, I’m sure the demon would have been able to escape hell on his own. It is for that reason rather than to have him run amok at full power I will have him under Lord Kuruma who is just as powerful. Even then I believe there truly has been nothing to fear against Eren Yeager rather it is your own fear that you should be worrying about Judge Yoruno. That includes you, Judge Kurai, as well.” Soooooo… by court, it just means the old man. Got it. I looked over at Kurai, but he just had his usual expressionless face. I have never seen him even make a single expression or let alone heard him talk. Hell, I have no idea if the guy’s mind is inside of him or if it’s in Lala land. On the contrast, there’s birdbrain. He was gritting his teeth, and his face was seething with rage. It was always so easy to make fun of him because he was always doing the stupidest of things. And right now, it would a great opportunity to make fun of him, but I’m stuck in this situation.

“As amusing as you think this is Eren, your existence will now be sent into the hands of Lord Kuruma. You have been liberated from hell, but your existence is now under the hands of the strongest demon lord in existence. If you understand the circumstances and wish to proceed with the contract, then stand now.” Yay, we are almost finished. I felt the heavy weight of nothing being removed and I was finally able to stand up. By nothing, I mean the amazing thing called air that is invisible. I need to stretch my legs out. Listening to old demons yapper for hours literally sucks.

In the blink of an eye, a document was summoned in front of me. “This is your contract with Lord Kuruma. Cut your hand and sign your name with blood, so you may be released.” Yeah, yeah, I know. I read through the document to look for any errors or any loopholes, but sadly, there weren’t any. The old man probably wrote this. If it was bird brain, then there would be some derogatory names in there instead of my actual name. And it would be so easy to exploit it. Well, not much I can do about it now. I slit my finger with my claws, and signed the document elegantly. Cause I have such elegant handwriting. Not sarcasm because I actually do. I worked very hard to get to this level.

“Very well.” The old man lifted up his gavel and slammed it down onto the wooden block, a loud smack echoed throughout the room. “This session is now complete! Guards, guide Eren Yeager to Lord Kuruma at once.” Yes! Finally, we are done! The two guards came up behind me, and they each took ahold of my arm. I looked at both of the guards, to see their face were etched with fear and sweat. Sweet, this is going to be so much fun. So with a devilish smile, I whispered into both of their ears. “I’ll be in your care.”

Oh, the look of their faces! They look like they were about to shit their pants. Hahaha!

“Know your place! You are far below us now. You are a mere slave, a pet!” The guard on my right tried to insult me. How cute. He would look much more menacing if it wasn’t for the fact that he was sweating profusely. I laughed his insult off, but I was interrupted when the guards decided to guide (drag) me to the door. When I was just a few steps away from the door, the old man left me his final message. “I hope this is the last time I see you here, Eren Yeager.”

“Same here. Staring at your old wrinkly face for long periods of time makes me feel like I just got hundred year older. Although in this case, I did. See ya, old man.”

***

After a bit of twisting and righting myself, I was finally able to get myself on two feet and walk. Although, it was hardly a long walk before I was taken outside to the entrance of the court.

There Lord Kuruma is. His back was facing toward us just like a final boss or something. Although, it’s probably because looking at the city is more interesting than staring at the court, or being inside the court. This place is boring as fuck.

“You haven’t changed much in the hundred year I’ve been stuck in hell, Kuruma. Beautiful and cold as ever.” He turned around to face me, still wearing that signature cloak of his. Ah yes, that cloak that always cover his amazing body and beautiful face.

The two guards let go of my arms and bowed before Kuruma. Heh, it’s cute how confident and prideful they try to be in front of Kuruma. The two guards soon left us at the entrance.

“Neither have you, Eren. It seems that hundred years of hell has done nothing to your soul. Although, it seems your hair has grown longer now.” The demon lord took a single step, and before I knew it, his face was in my face. Damn powerful bastard.

“Of course, what can I say? I’m stubborn like that. And I happen to like my hair. It’s not as long as yours but I think it looks attractive for me.” I started to twirl my hair along my finger. It’s quite interesting to have long hair I must say though. Gives me something to play with and distract myself.

“I suppose. It certainly does give you a different sort of attraction compare to your previous look.” Kuruma gently glides my hair with his hand. His hand move towards my cheek caressing it, gently. Yeah, he hasn’t change one bit, but… let’s poke at some fun buttons first. I haven’t had much fun in a long time.

I displayed my devilish smirk. “Oh, you’re attracted to me now?” I conjure up nasty horny images of whenever I jerked off to the demon lord. His personality aside Kuruma has always been eye candy to me. Even though his body was always covered by a cloak, I have had the rare privilege of seeing his naked body. He had pale white skin and beautiful shining silver eyes that always drew my eyes. He had jet black hair that was long enough to reach past his neck. Although, it could be longer and shorter now since it has been a century. If it wasn’t for the fact that Kuruma is a Reaper, then he could easily get some amazing sex. Compared to many male demons who prefer bulging muscles, Kuruma was slimmed and toned. His body had just the right amount of muscles in the right places, and his abs looked like they were straight up sculpting on there. And Kuruma’s body inspired me to do the same with mine. Although, the only thing I can’t keep up with is in height. He was a few inches taller than me which has always irked me even when I was younger.

“Although I am flattered that you think I am attractive, I order you to stop those filthy images you are imagining. I am now married.” The gentle caress on my cheek was quickly replaced with a painful pinch. And with that order, my mind drew to a stop with all of my nasty images.

“You! Married?! When did that happen?” I was flabbergasted. Holy shit! Kuruma got married? Who in the world attracted him?

“I have been married for thirty years now, but that is besides the point. I have a mission for you, and it is the reason why I decided to release you from hell.” The demon lord let go of my cheek and took a step back.

“Oh, what is it?”

***

What in the literal fuck, fucking hell has happened in a hundred years?

I gazed at the large looming wall wondering when the hell was that built in human history cause I know for a fact that was not here a century ago. It’s like probably fifty meters tall. However, I didn’t really have a chance to admire before there was a giant earthquake followed with thunder that came from the ground rather than the orange sky.

Jeez, I’ve been here for less than a minute and shit is already flying.

Rising up from the steam the thunder had created, there was a giant skinless humanoid head. That is one ugly motherfucker, but what is that first of all? I don’t remember anything like that roaming around a century ago. This is the human realm, right?

“Is that a Titan…? B-b-but the wall is fi-fifty meters tall… There wasn’t supposed to be any Titans taller than it!” Well, I spoke too soon. I looked down from this old brick tower to see humans, men, women, and children alike trembling in fear. Guess this is the human realm if there are humans here, but who invited this thing here?

I returned my attention back to the skinless Titan, but….

Boom!!

The ugly motherfucker’s foot broke the gate in one kick, and there was rumble flying through the sky. It just so happens one of those is flying towards my direction. Well, I suppose shit is flying now in a literal sense. Aannnd I’m outta here.

I made a break for it, jumping off towards the building on my right. In the next second, the rumble had smashed the tower into pieces. Man, why are my missions always a pain in the ass? Oh right, because of fucking Kuruma and his insane little brother, Homura.

I looked back at the wall to see that the ugly motherfucker was gone. Well then, was that thing summoned here? At the same time I was summoned here? Haha, bringer of bad luck, right the fuck here.

“The Titans are coming! Run to the gate!” There were humans in military uniform with a strange contraption on their waist yelling at the citizens. Some other soldiers were charging towards the gate and flying with their gear? What strange contraption did the humans come up with now? They always like to make the weirdest things, but that always makes them fun to play with.

Even then, there really isn’t a reason to tell them to run because they are already running. Although, some of them were mourning the humans that were too slow and ended up getting squashed by a piece of rumble.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

I looked over to the gate where the stomping noises were coming from, and holy shit, look at those ugly fuckers. Jeez, who came up with the idea of those things? Also, if those soldiers are supposed to be trained to deal with those things, then they suck because they are getting devour by those things.

Oh well, not like any of this is my problem. I have a mission to complete.

***

“Auntie!!” As I was making my way towards the gate, I heard the voice of a child behind the remains of a house that was unfortunately destroyed by one of the flying rumbles. Not that I really care, but… I hop off the building I was on and approached the house silently. There was a little girl attempting to lift up the piece of the house off of her aunt. The aunt was unconscious to boot, and her legs were without a doubt crushed by the house. How pitiful.

“Why aren’t you running away? Those ugly bastards are coming.” The little girl stiffened after hearing my voice, but she turned to look at me with these pleading eyes. Her face was cover in tears and snots. That is disgusting.

“Sh-she’s m-my only family left! Please save her!” Somehow, the little girl’s cry for help managed to wake up the unconscious aunt as she let out a painful groan. “Auntie!!”

The aunt slowly opened her eyes to see the little girl’s crying face. Her eyes instantly went wide, taking a look around her surroundings, and it seemed that she connected the dots. “Mikasa, why aren’t you running away? You have to get over here! The titans are coming!” The aunt yelled at Mikasa, but Mikasa only shook her head.

“I-I’m not le-leaving you be-behind, Au-Auntie!” Mikasa went back to lifting up the piece of house remain, failing miserably.

”Mikasa, my legs are crushed. Even if you do get me out of here, I won’t be able to run! You need to leave me behind, please Mikasa!” The little girl ignored her aunt’s cries and continued on with her useless efforts.

I barely even started my mission, and I’m already getting sidetracked. What a pain in the ass.

I walked over and grabbed the piece of wood with one hand. “Hey kid, let go.” Mikasa looked over to me shocked and confused, but she let go and scooched her bottom back.

“What are you doing? Please just take Mikasa and run! I’ll only be a burden!”

“I’m saving you, obviously. Your kid here doesn’t want to go anywhere without you.” I tossed the piece of wood away easily and quickly removed the other pieces of the house laying on top of her. Soon enough, I was able to drag the aunt out of the house.

The aunt looked over to me completely shocked and confused and asked. “Wh-What are you?”

“I’m human.” I said, smiling. I looked over her legs to see that they were clearly broken and bleeding pretty badly. Well, not much I can do right now because a certain someone decided to seal off my powers. I rolled her over onto her back and carried her like a princess with one arm. I extended my free hand to Mikasa. “Let’s go.”

Mikasa still seemed to be shaken by what happen. She closed her eyes and shook her head, wiping her tears and snot off with her sleeve. Once she seemed to regain control of herself, she took my hand, and we ran to the gate, but behind us, we heard the stomping of a titan. We all turned around to see a blonde smiling titan coming towards us.

“Well, that is annoying as hell.” I knelt down and threw Mikasa across my shoulder.

“Let me go!” The aunt went into complete panic mode and started to punch my chest with weak ass punches. “You can’t carry both of us and escape that titan!”

“I get that you are very suicidal and love your child very much. But just chill out for a second. It’s only walking.” I was slightly tempted to just accept her wishes and toss her on the road, but I didn’t just because I’ve seen too many children abandoned and left to fend for themselves.

“Anyway, hold on tight cause this is going to be a rough ride, and don’t open your mouth because you are going to bite your tongue off probably.” I started running towards the house in front of me, jumping onto the windowsill and making another jump onto the roof.

I didn’t really need to look at their faces because I already knew that their faces were full of bewilderment and surprise. I guess it’s not like everyday they see a human jumping onto buildings regularly. Although for me, this is natural.

I began running and jumping off the buildings towards the gate. I was slightly concerned about the woman’s mangled legs with all this running. I wasn't for sure if she will be able to survive this because of the blood loss, but I could only hope that she was strong.

I looked behind to see that the titan was still following us, destroying buildings as it walks. Dang, why is this one destroying buildings as it’s walking? The other titans aren't. They're perfectly walking along the streets gobbling up humans. This is dumb, and it has somehow turned out to be much more difficult to outrun.

“Carla! Mikasa!” There was a old blonde soldier flying towards us with his weird contraption. Although calling him old is probably not appropriate, since I am way older than him. I just happen to look very young.

“Hannes!” The aunt called out to him. The soldier quickly caught up to us, but I ignored him and kept running.

“There’s a titan behind us, so no time for a reunion! Save it for next time!” I looked back to tell him, and his face was hilarious. His mouth was wide opened with the confused look on his face. The soldier turned around and just paused. Next thing I know, he was running towards us. He looked like he was going to pee his pants or something. What a terrible and useless soldier.

I was hoping this guy would have been able to stall the titan or better yet take it down, but so much for hoping. I shouldn’t have had much hope though considering the fact that the other soldiers before were just getting devoured rather than getting in some kills. At the rate that titan is walking and destroying buildings, it’ll catch up to us before we are even close to the gate. What a pain in the ass.

“Hey, here take care of the kid.” I tossed the Mikasa into the soldier’s arms. All three of them stared at me in confusion. “Whether we like it or not, if we keep running like this that titan is going to catch up to us. Your equipment seems to be faster than us running, so at least get that kid to safety first.”

“No!” The child cried out. Her eyes beginning to water.

I smiled, trying to reassure the little girl. “We’ll be fine. Now that I don’t need to haul you around, I can run much faster. So, go on ahead. I promise you we will survive this.”

“B-but.” I shook my head. “Go.” I commanded the soldier.

The soldier clenched his mouth. “I’ll be back for you guys. I’m counting on you to keep Carla safe.” With one last look, the soldier used his equipment, and he was flying away towards the gate.

“Thank you for saving Mikasa.” The woman smiled as she watched the soldier leave us. She seemed to be satisfied knowing that the little girl was safe. Tears ran down her face, acknowledging that she wasn’t going to be able to survive this. “Leave me here. You’ll be able to get to the gate once the titan focuses on me. Just promise me this. You’ll take care of Mikasa.” Her hand grabbed on to my shirt, clenching it tightly.

Humans sure are weird. Sometimes they are selfless, and sometimes they are selfish. However, I am a selfish being. I care more about my life than any other. It was the only way I was able to live this long.

I glanced down for a second to see her crying face. “You don’t have to lie to yourself. If you want to live then live.”

“What are you...“ Even without looking, I could tell how surprised she was from her voice. I looked behind me to see that the titan was only a building away. “If I didn’t think I would have been able to save you, I would have left you back at the house to be gobble up by that titan. So, you can stop with your self-sacrificial thoughts because we are getting out of this together.”

If it wasn’t for my amazing hearing skills, I wouldn’t have been able to hear her soft ‘Thank you’. The next thing I knew she was unconscious. She lost too much blood it seems. I need to hurry and get her medical treatment.

Boom!

I looked behind me to see that the titan was right behind me. Now what on earth am I going to do with this damn titan. It would be simple to use my demonic powers if it wasn’t for the fact that all of my demonic power was sealed right now. Fuck Kuruma.

The titan stretched out its hand, ready to grab and devour us. I slid underneath its grasp and jumped off to the next building which happened to not be a building. It was a fucking tower. I barely managed to get inside the tower, after I busted through that tiny window. The interior of the tower only consisted of a central pillar and stairs wrapping around the pillar. The place reeked of shit though. I took notice of the mold and fungus growing in this place. Gross.

I looked behind to see that ugly titan’s face. Literally ugly. I ran up the stairs just in time to evade the titan’s hand. Jeez, who thought it was a good idea to make the stairs this steep. It took only two circling of stairs before I reached the top. I opened the latch of the wooden ceiling and climbed out. From the bottom I could hear the titan destroying the walls of the tower and feel the tower shifting towards the titan. This titan isn’t really that bright. It wasn’t long before the tower was falling towards the titan. I got onto the ledge of the tower, slid alongside the wall of the tower as it was falling right on top of the titan. I jumped off and landed onto the next building. Soon enough, the tower fell and crushed the titan.

Jeez, that was a pain in the ass, but at least these things are fucking morons. I didn’t bother to wait and see if it was dead or not because I am outta of here.

***

There wasn’t anymore trouble as I approached the gate thankfully. I don’t need anymore trouble. I jumped down the building, landing on the windowsills before I reached the ground. First day out of hell, and I’m already having to do such painful and annoying work. When am I ever going to have a moment of peace and quiet?

I barely bat an eyelash at the cannons and soldiers stationed in front the gate. I only focus on getting through the gate. After the titan fiasco, now I have to deal with a hoard of people. Just great. They literally had no plans on how to deal with this situation as I only saw two ships practically filled with people. So, do I barge through this with force or is there another way?

“Carla!” I turned to the left to see that soldier running towards us. I think his name was Hannes. Well, at least he got here just fine, but where is the little girl? I made my way to towards him, hopefully this guy can help us or I’m going to find a way to jump onto that ship. Once we met, the guy placed his hands on both of my shoulders. His face was full of relief and tears. “Thank god. You both managed to get here safely.”

“Well, we aren’t out of the woods yet. Carla still needs immediate medical treatment quickly. She’s unconscious again, and it’s probably from the loss of blood. There’s also that mess right over there.” I nudged over to the mass of people. “And where’s Mikasa anyway?”

“Mikasa is already on the ship with her friend. I'll get you both a spot on the ship. Don't worry!” He placed his fist on his chest and dove right into the crowd. Dang, he is brave or crazy, but somehow he managed to get a path. I followed right behind him. At least, he’s useful for something. I heard him talking to another soldier something about doctor and wife. It was hard to tell with all of the yelling around me. Hannes eventually convinced the soldier to let us onto ship, and I quickly found Mikasa against the ship’s deck house with a blonde kid and an old man.

“Here. This isn’t much, but the only way to see a doctor is till Trost. For now, all we can do is cover up her wounds.” Hannes somehow managed to get some bandages from seemingly out of nowhere, but I suspected it came from one of the soldiers. The man seemed to be facing much despair, judging from his face. I’m not surprised because this is hardly going to be able to do much. “I can’t thank you enough for saving Carla. Her family saved my wife, and I owe them such a huge debt that I have yet to repay. So, I owe you something as well.”

How interesting. I am not to sure how useful he is, but I’m probably find something that I will be able to take advantage of. Although, I can hardly constitute this to saving since she is close to death’s door. “Save the repayment after she’s survive this. I may have saved her from the titans, but these wounds are going to be a problem.”

He sighed and looked over to the face of the woman. Her face was quite peaceful considering the circumstances. “I know… But I still owe you one.”

No what matter generations of humans I encounter. Humans are always still such a strange species. How can you owe me for something when you get nothing for return? “Fine.”

The man looked towards my eyes and smiled. “Thank you. Now get going.”


	2. I Haven't Even Started My Mission Yet, And I'm Already Getting Sidetracked

“Auntie!!” Everybody including me turned towards the standing little girl who had decided to scream from the top of her lungs, even though her voice sounded like it was dying. Her eyes were swollen red from her tears, and her nose and mouth was literally covered in snots. Sheesh, did nobody bother to at least wipe her face? She is a literal crying mess right now, and it’s disgusting too.

As I showed off my amazing tiptoeing skills, some humans managed to get the picture and scooted away a bit. I wonder if there is going to be enough room for me to even sit down. That would be a miracle, and it would be even more of a miracle if I could set Carla down and get her bandaged up. 

Yeah, there is definitely no room. There was barely enough room for me to stay standing on my tiptoes. I looked besides me where Mikasa just happened to have enough room to stand on her own two feet. It must be nice to be tiny and short in this situation, and I am never going to let anybody know about that, and Kuruma, if you are listening, you better keep your mouth fucking shut.

“Tch, there is hardly any room.” I was hoping with that I could get some people to move a little bit, so I had enough room for me to at least sit down.

“Mikasa. Armin. Come over here.” It was the old man besides the little blond kid that had spoken up. He was motioning his hand for the two little kids to go over to him. He picked up the little blonde kid by his ribs and lifted him onto his lap. He did the same for Mikasa and wrapped the two in a hug.

“Thanks, old man.” I set Carla down onto the deck. With the two kids out of the way, there was enough room for me to sit down, and lay Carla down on her back. Hey, the miracle has happened...

But ugh disgusting, I cringed at the blood that was staining my dark blue fur coat. I am so sorry, Kuro. You must feel so dirty and disgusting. Once we get out of this, I promise I’ll get you clean.

I lifted up Carla’s skirt and apron to see her mangled legs and… Well, let’s just say they are in pretty bad shape. Her legs were basically swollen purple and covered in blood. There was some open wounds here and there, but they weren’t exactly large. Well, I guess not large compare to other shit I have seen in the past. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was human, then I definitely wouldn’t be worry about her dying or anything. There’s probably a butt ton of internal bleeding going on inside. Probably way more bleeding then what is going on the outside at least. Jeez, how did she survive this long? The amount of blood that she loss should have been enough to kill a regular person. Her skin was looking quite pale, and it might be too late to save her legs. I guess this woman had a much stronger will to live than I imagined. Hopefully, she stays strong till we get to Trost and get her treated. 

Actually never mind, not hopefully. She better stay strong because I went through all of that trouble just to save her. So, you better stay alive Carla.

I unraveled a portion of the bandages and started wiping the blood off of her legs as best as I could. It would be nice if there was water and something to use as a cast, to keep her leg straight. I am not exactly for sure how to treat this because I normally just use a healing spell, sooooo I blame everything on Kuruma.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of power through my body. Holy shit, Lord Kuruma has heard me!!! He has gifted me a healing spell and a cleaning spell!! Maybe Kuruma does love me.

Sooooo, can you give me back all of my powers now too, Kuruma? Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!!... I begged for a very long time. Pretty please!!! Pretty please on a cherry top!!! PLEAAASSEEEE!

“No.” And that was Kuruma’s voice through telepathy. Well, I tried. At least, I got the two spells that I needed in this situation. Thanks, Kuruma.

I ripped off another portion of the bandage to pretend to wipe off the remaining of the blood while secretly using the cleaning spell. This cleaning is going so much better than what I was previously doing. Didn’t even need to waste more bandages on cleaning. Thank you, Kuruma. 

Now to set her bone back and clean up the internal mess going on in her body. I use the remaining bandages to wrap her legs tightly while using the healing to move the bones into the correct position. Who needs to know how to do normal shit when you have magical powers and spells and shit? Everything is easier when it comes to magic, spells, and powers. 

When I finished wrapping her legs with the bandages, I cast the healing and cleaning spell simultaneously to clean out the blood and heal any internal damage without ever having to touch her legs. I didn’t bother to heal the open wounds or the bone fully because that would lead to way too much suspicion that I do not need. At least with this, she had a chance of surviving and keeping her legs. Although I still need to find something to cast her leg, and there was still the blood loss to contend with. I highly doubt she was going to live through this without some extra blood. So, I decided to use the healing spell to grant her enough blood to live.

I sighed a relief. Man, that was way harder than it should ever have to be, and thank you, Kuruma for answering my insults and blaming. Hopefully, I get to keep the spells too.

“Is she alright?” I looked up to see the little girl had quieted down to sniffling. 

“Yeah, she’ll be alright. She’s a very strong woman.” The little girl’s face showed her relief, and she relaxed against the old man’s arm. The old man rubbed the back of the little girl, trying to comfort her. And then there was the little blond kid that was staring straight at me. He was definitely analyzing me. He’s probably a smart kid. I decided against talking to him since he seemed to be someone that would be exceptionally good at prying into things with very little words. And I am way too tired for that shit.

I got off of my knees and sat my ass down, leaning my back against the deck house. My first day out of my life sentence, and I’m already back onto my knees. This mission has started off great.

I looked over to the entrance of the ship to see the the soldiers were blocking off anybody from entry to the ship.

“Please at least let my child on!”

“I’m sorry, but this ship is full! We’re leaving!!” The two soldiers removed the entrance to the ship. Although, it didn’t exactly stop people from jumping onto the boat. Some made it, and some fell into the water.

I looked over to the gate to see it closing, and there were still soldiers still running inside. I could hear the loud footsteps of something charging coming and…

BOOM!!

Well shit… There goes that gate. 

“Wall Maria has been broken through!!” Right now, everybody was screaming in horror. Shouting out stuff like we’re doom and other shit. Yeah, no shit you’re doom. Did you see how weak and useless you guys were against those titans?

Although… Hahaha. I love the fact that two random titans that are completely different from the ones that were just eating people just waltzed in and destroyed two gates. One was an ugly skinless giant, and the one that destroyed the gate just now is covered in armor plates all over his body. Funny, they just came in when I just got released back from hell and summoned back to the human realm. Great coincidence. 

***

By the time the ship had docked in Trost, it was already getting dark. Carla never woke up once during the entire ride, but she was still alive and breathing at least. So, I still had to carry her around.

“Urghh…” The two kids had gotten off the old man’s lap to allow him to stand, but he was having trouble. The two kids were helping him to stand, but his legs were probably numbed from the kids sitting on his lap for such a long time. Although, he’s not the only one with a leg problem because my legs need a desperate stretch. It was way too cramp on this boat.

When all of us finally got off the ship, I was sent off to one of the hospitals in Trost. The little kids and old man followed the rest of the group to one of the shelters. 

By the time I arrived to the hospital, the hospital was beginning to flood with wounded soldiers and humans. Many of them were missing a limb or two. The rest were bleeding and had some broken bones and other complications. 

“Carla!” Jeez, everybody knows who this woman is. The voice came from a fairly tall man with long straight brown hair. He seemed to be a doctor judging by his face mask, and the utensils that he was carrying in his pocket. Behind him was.. Fuck, that guy is like a big ass fucking tree. When did humans ever get that tall? Following behind the seems to be doctor was a tall ass fuck soldier, the soldier had some short messy brown hair and a small beard, and he looked like he was older than what he actually was, but anyway enough of that. Look at those faces of horror. Their mouths were wide open. Their eyes in shock and fear. They look like they saw a titan honestly. The two men ran over to me.

“Oh my goodness, Carla! What has happened to you?” The seems to be doctor asked. His hands went up to touching her pale cold, but peaceful face.

“When a giant titan destroyed a piece of the gate, a piece of the rumble destroyed the house which crushed her legs. I managed to get her out of there, but with all of the running I did, I might have end up damaging her legs even more. I did the best with what I could after I got to safety, but she lost a lot of blood and needs immediate medical care.” I answer the question for the seems to be doctor rather than waiting for Carla to wake up and talk for herself.

“Oh my goodness. Thank you very much for saving her. She is my wife. Follow me, I’ll get a bed set up quickly for her.” The husband practically ran into the hospital, weaving his way through the people on the ground, and the doctors and nurses moving people on stretchers. I followed behind quickly as I could without jostling Carla’s legs, and the soldier was following behind me watching Carla intently. Uhh, who is this guy?

By the time I got into the hospital, the husband had already gotten a bed set up and was ushering us into the room closest to the entrance. Dang, the man gets things done fast.

I set Carla down onto the empty bed and grabbed a stool to sit beside the bed. The soldier grabbed a seat to sit right next to me. Well tall guy, you certainly don’t seem to look ok at all. He went from looking at Carla’s leg up to her pale face. Not for sure what he was actually thinking, but I know a lot of things were going inside of his head judging from the expression of his face. He looked like he was horrified because of the injuries that Carla had gotten, but he seemed to have some kind of regret that showed in his eyes. I wasn’t for sure what it was, but I wasn’t going to say anything.

The husband had already gotten a table set up and was currently washing his hands. He put on gloves, and he started to unravel Carla’s bandage. “You did a good job at wrapping Carla’s legs.”

“Thank you.” Even for a good job, the wounds were opening up and bleeding again. The dried blood was sticking the skin and bandages together. Disgusting, but not an unusual sight for me. That’s what you get when you don’t have a needle and string to sew them together when the wounds look like that.

When the husband got all of the bandages his removed, he grabbed a cloth and poured alcohol on it or at least that was what it smelled like. He gently rubbed it on the leg wounds to remove the blood and clean the wounds.

“From the look of things, her legs are better than expected. I can’t tell how much damage there is to the bones, but I won’t take the chance of opening her legs up to see. She lost way too much blood for such a procedure.” I wonder why they are better than expected. Because I know why, it’s because of me. The husband grabbed a string and needle and started stitching up her leg wounds.

***

When the husband had finished stitching and cleaning his workplace, he had taken off his gloves and had taken his wife’s hand into his own. He kissed her hand, whispering incomprehensible shit about staying alive and other stuff. I didn’t bother to pay much attention. It wasn’t anything important to me.

“I’m sorry, but I never introduced myself or got your name. My name is Grisha Yeager, and as you can tell, I’m a doctor. This is my wife, Carla Yeager.” Holy shit. Their last name is Yeager? Is that a coincidence or something? Uhh… Well, I’m not telling them that. So, let’s just say…

“I’m Eren.” That’s all that needs to be said.

“It’s very nice to meet you Eren, and thank you again for saving my wife’s life. You have my utmost gratitude.” Sooo… Who is this soldier guy sitting beside me still? He hasn’t even said a single word so far.

“You’re welcome. By the way, who are you? You haven’t said a single word, since Carla and I got here.” I turned my attention towards the soldier. Well, he must have been seriously lost in thought because he was actually startled. The soldier turned his full attention onto me. He seriously does not look ok.

“I’m Keith Shadis. I’m the Commander of the Survey Corps. Well, I guess now. I was the commander… All I am now is just an old friend. No one special...” His eyes averted away from me to the more interesting unconscious Carla. For a commander this guy is depressed as fuck.

“Well, I’m Eren. I’m just a passerby. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah…” The commander went back to being silent and moody. Ok well, I tried. Not for sure what is up with him, but I guess it’s something that concerns Carla and him.

But dang, Grisha and Carla know some higher ups. Maybe that’s why everybody knows who they are. Maybe, it would be better to stay by their side. They might actually be a lot more useful than I thought. At least, I got something from saving the woman.

“Excuse me, but did you happen to see a little girl with black hair? Her name is Mikasa. She’s my adopted daughter.” Well, that explains their relationship.

“Yeah, she’s in the shelter with a little blond kid and an old man. I didn’t get their name.”

“I see. She’s safe with Armin and his grandpa. That’s very good. I guess luck was on our side this time. You didn’t encounter any titans did you?”

“We did encounter one.” I stated in a matter of fact tone. “It was weird one though. It kept chasing us even walking through buildings along the way.”

“Then that one is probably an abnormal titan. An abnormal titan acts completely different from normal titans.” Oh hey, look at who decided to speak up. At least, the soldiers aren’t complete morons when it comes to titans. They at least pick up a few things. “How did you get away from the titan?” The commander turned to face me.

“Ohh that, I jumped into a tower, and the titan decided to destroy the tower’s wall. The tower couldn’t support itself, so it collapsed and crushed the titan, and I ran away scott free. Even if it’s an abnormal, at least they are morons.”

“A tower? There’s no tower in Shiganshina.” Grisha said in confusion.

What? There’s no tower? I was pretty sure it was one. It looked like one even if it was collapsing. Strange. Was there something special in there? All I smelled was mold and fungus and shit. Well, I guess if there was something in there, then that pungent smell would definitely block my senses from smelling anything. It smelled awful in there. 

“I’m pretty sure it was a tower. The whole place stank. It was covered in mold, fungus, and shit. Looked like no one had ever taken care of it and just let it infest with some vile shit.” Grisha and Keith looked at each other in confusion. I guess it’s not a tower that humans can see then. Well great and I don’t care honestly. It’s still not part of my mission.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. The place is gone and destroyed.”

And they didn’t take the bait. “Where was the tower?” The commander asked.

“Somewhere in the back right corner of the town.” Now, come to think of it. I didn’t see that tower till I jumped into it. Man, I’m so pissed. Kuruma, give me back my powers. Everything is literally throwing me off.

They looked back at each other like they were reading each other minds, and then Grisha shook his head. I guess they aren’t convince that there is a tower there.

“What did the titan look like?” Grisha asked. Both of their attention were on me now. Just great. I love attention.

“It was about fifteen meters tall. It had short blonde hair that was down to its neck. I suppose the most iconic feature would be its smile. It had this giant ugly smile that went from one side of its face to the other.” Holy shit. Grisha’s face just turn into the most horrified and unhappy face in the entire world. I guess there was something special about that titan, and he definitely knows something.

“I think it’s about that we leave here. There are other wounded people that are going to need this bed.” Grisha got up from his seat and picked up Carla from the bed.

“Yeah…” I looked at Keith, but the guy looked about as confused as I was. Weird.

***

The four of us left the crowded hospital to the shelters, and well, I guess the easiest way to find out where the kids and grandpa went would be to just open up all of the shelters till we find them. And that is exactly what they did. I just took a sniff and to find Mikasa’s scent. Simple enough.

“Hey, they are over here.” I grabbed a blanket from a stack outside of the shelter and walked in. The other two followed behind me to the kids. The grandpa wasn’t anywhere in sight. Maybe went to take a leak?

I laid down the blanket onto the floor, and Grisha set Carla down onto the blanket. So what now? Are we going to sleep? If so I’m going to sneak out and get Kuro cleaned.

Grisha looked over to the kids like he was thinking about something that wasn’t good in the slightest. He walked over to the little blond kid and was about to wake him up, but I stopped him. “Hey, I have no idea what is going inside in your head, but don’t involve the kids. They’ve gone through enough already.” 

“It’s none of your business.” He said and just went right back to what he was doing. Fuck you. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, nearly choking him.

“None of my business? What the fuck? Yeah sure, your family is none of my business, but you shouldn’t push a child into adult matters. They’re still children. I don’t care if they’re adopted. I don’t care if they’re a friend or something. You’re an adult and a parent. Who the fuck do you think children look up to? I’ll answer that for you. You. Their parents. So, protect them. Nurture them. That is your job.” I let go of his collar, and he dropped down onto the floor with a loud thud. He held his neck with his hand, hacking up a lung. 

“I have no idea what changed in you after the whole titan fiasco, but something in you did change. And whatever did change has nothing to do with those two. Children learn from people around them and especially their parents. I don’t know anything about your past, but even I can tell that your parents probably forced you into some shit. So, do you plan on continuing your parents teaching, or do you plan on learning from their mistakes? Just so you know. I plan on kicking you out if you pick the first option.”

“Uncle…?” Well shit. I guess I woke up Mikasa.

“Mikasa… Are you alright?” Grisha crawled over to the little girl taking her hand into his hand, caressing her cheek with the other hand.

“Yeah… Are you ok? I heard some yelling.” She nuzzled her cheek against Grisha’s caresses.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It wasn’t anything important. So, go ahead and go back to sleep. You’re tired aren’t you?” His eyes soften in response to the quiet girl’s voice and affection.

“Yeah, is auntie alright?” 

“Yes, she’s fine. Her legs need time to heal. So I want you to be a good girl and help her out, ok?” The man patted the little girl’s head gently.

“Yeah, I’ll be good.” The little girl had such a cute innocent soft smile on her face. Do you understand what the hell you were going to take away from them, Grisha?

“Good. Now, go to sleep.” He said in a quiet soothing voice.

“Yeah…” The little girl closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

He’s crying. The man had let go of the girl’s hand and let his tears fall onto the floor. I have no idea what he was planning on doing with the kids, but I think he realized his mistake now. I was still pissed at him, but I gave him the moment of silence that he needed with the kids.

After a few minutes of silent crying, Grisha took off his glasses and wiped off his tears with the sleeve of his jackets. He stood up and dusted off his jackets and pants. 

“So, what do you plan on doing now?” I questioned him, crossing my arms against my chest.

“I have some business that needs to be taken care of. Don’t follow me.” What the fuck? Do I have to smashed the guy’s head to get my message in there or something? The man walked past the both of us without ever looking at us in the eye. His eyes just staring at the stupid floor. 

The man had stopped probably at the door. “Oh and Eren, thank you. For saving Carla. For saving the kids. For saving them from my mistakes. And for saving me from repeating my own mistakes. I’m sure you would be an amazing father in the future. A much better father than I ever was.” And then he just left.

“What the fuck? I don’t need your fucking thank yous. I thought I told you to protect them and nurture them. What’s the point in leaving them for your stupid business?” I scratched my scalp in irritation. Humans are so weird.

“I think he has something that he has to do no matter what. I think that’s what his eyes were saying.” I turned around to face the soldier that was staring at the entrance. His eyes were sad and filled with regret probably. I don’t know what he was thinking, but something happened between those two. “He once said that people had to special.. chosen individuals to be able to join the Survey Corps. I let that get into my head, and soon enough, I found myself leading soldiers to their death. I was such an idiot that I couldn’t figure it out till I killed so many of comrades. I was never special, but there were other people that were. He was. And you are too.” The man had collapsed to the floor with his head down in defeat.

“We all have shit that we have to do no matter what. It’s just that other bullshit gets in our way, and then we can’t do it. Even then… there are some things that are way more important than the shit we have to do. It’s the one like you and him that get sucked into yourself and forget the shit around you. Hmph, not that I can blame you. We are selfish. We selfishly want to be important, special in other people’s eye, but that’s when we start making mistakes.” Why am I telling this to this soldier? I wonder if it’s because I made these same mistakes in my past.

“I have no idea what your relationship is with him, but… you don’t have to do anything to be special. You were special the moment you were born. Sure, you might not realize it yourself, but maybe one day you will. I’m sure you will find someone that thinks you are special. Whether it be a man, woman, children, or yourself.” I walked towards the entrance, but then I heard the soft laughter coming from the soldier.

“Hahaha… Carla. Grisha’s wife. She said the exact same thing to me years ago, but I thought it was stupid thinking. I insulted her. Called her names. And… I never apologized to her.”

“It seems that you already have someone that thinks you are special. And she’s not dead. She’s still alive. So when she wakes up, tell her about your feelings before you regret more shit.”

“Yeah…” He turned to look back at Carla’s peaceful face. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to follow Grisha. Who knows what stupid business that he has to leave his family behind in such a terrible situation? So, can you watch over them for me?”

“Yeah.. I can do that. I’ll wait till you get back.” He said looking into my eyes.

“Thanks.” I smiled and ran out chasing after the stupid doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to end this in a different way, but then the chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. So, I ended it up ending it earlier than expected.


	3. Hey, Hey, Answer My Questions First!! And Uh Hell the Fuck No

Now, let’s take a giant big whiff to find out where the stupid doctor’s ass went. At least, I still had my sense of smell albeit drastically weaker than what I am use to. Ugh, it’s so annoying to be weak. I wish I could fly right now instead of running around like a moron. Jumping on top of roofs is fun and all, but it’s basically like running around. Nothing beats flying.

 

Aaannnndd the stupid doctor is apparently going back to the hospital… why? To perform his doctorly duties? Fat chance. He wouldn’t need the kid if that was the case.

 

Welp, time to jump more roofs.

 

***

 

Well, there’s the stupid doctor. It didn’t take me long to catch up to him, but we weren’t far from the hospital. Yeah, because they were only four blocks apart from each other. I sighed.

 

There really isn’t any point in revealing myself other than to create a fuss. And I’ve dealt with enough fuss for one day. I don’t need anymore. I still need to learn a little bit more about this place before I can start my mission. So, let’s stalk the stupid doctor that’s doing some mysterious ass shit.

 

Ok, we’re at the hospital. So now, what are you going to do stupid doctor? The answer is jumping into a carriage. Well, shit. Should I steal a horse and continue stalking him? Hah, like that’s going to happen… Did he just jump into the carriage to change clothes? He’s no longer wearing his face mask and apron anymore instead he’s wearing a long brown coat. Ok. Well…

 

Fuck this shit. I’m jumping on with him. I jumped off from the roof and went into the carriage, taking a seat right beside the stupid doctor who was messing around with the reins. “What are you doing here?!” He shouted at me with a clear face of fear and desperation. Stalking you, duh.

 

“I’m going to wherever the fuck you are going to cause apparently after I just threaten you, you still plan on going somewhere. So, let’s see this mighty fine secret business you have going on.” I leaned back and crossed my arms. “And don’t think about negotiating cause there aren’t going to be any unless you plan on walking your ass right back to your family.”

 

The stupid doctor gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on the reins. He seemed to be contemplating on whether to keep on going or go back. Or he might be contemplating on just kicking me out. Ha, like that’s ever going to happen.

 

“The place where I’m going is dangerous.” Oh, I’m even more curious to where he’s going now.

 

“Well, that makes it more fun.” The stupid doctor went silent and just stared at me.

 

“Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” He mumbled quietly and beckon the horse to move.

 

I snorted. “I can take care of myself. Thank you very much.”

 

***

 

“Sooo, where in the world are we going that is taking this long to get there? Or was your plan to get me somewhere far out of civilization, so that you could murder me or something?” I asked. We’ve literally been traveling straight east for two hours or something. It’s been a very long time, and my patience was running low. I could only stand so much silence when I had no idea what was going on.

 

“Why... did you follow me?” He asked.

 

“To get your ass back to your family, duh.” I retorted quickly.

 

“You certainly aren’t doing a good job of that, so you must have a hidden agenda to follow me.” Well, duh. I just want to see what mysterious ass shit you are up to. If I get your ass back to your family, then that’s a bonus. Hooray, for a happy ending!

 

“Look I just went out of my way to save your family, and now you are off to this great dangerous place that you had the audacity to take a kid with you who isn’t even yours. So, maybe I want to see that great dangerous place just so I can see why you would need to bring a kid with you. Hell maybe, I’ll take the kid’s place.” I laughed out loud at the last statement. Yeah, right. I’ll kill you before you even get that chance.

 

I looked over to the doctor and saw a glint in his eyes. He's not thinking about something good is he? “You seem to care about the children and my family even though this is the first time I have ever met you, and I am sure it is the same for the children. You seem to be well verse in some family matters as well. Did you have a family once before?” Well, not expecting that.

 

“... Yeah, I did have one. It was a great big happy family, and I love them very much. I just got into a big mess of shit, and I had to leave them. I haven’t seen them in years. I miss them, but I can’t go back to them yet. I still have stuff that I have to do before I can go back to them.” I kind of wonder how they are doing. I hope they are okay. It’s been a hundred years since I’ve last seen them. I miss their cheeky, smiling faces. “I don’t have the option to go back and see them, but you still do. Your family is right there.”

 

The man smiled. “I would like to think I still have that option, but now my time is nearly up. I won’t be part of this world much longer, so I have to finish this before I go.”

 

“So, you’re saying you are going to die because of what exactly? You still haven’t answered my first question. Where are we going?” I frowned. He doesn’t look old at all. He certainly doesn’t have any gray hair. So, is he dying because of a disease or something? He looks healthy, though. Maybe, a curse?

 

“Tell me, Eren. How do you feel about the titans and the walls?” Hey, hey, answer my questions first!! Ugh, the titans? The walls? I looked over on my right to see the towering walls over the horizon.

 

“The titans just look like ugly giant humanoids that don’t even belong here. Complete outsiders. But the walls? They look like they were designed to protect the people from the titans, but... Walls are merely created to divide the insiders from the outsiders. For the insiders, it means the wall is meant to shield them from the outsiders, but that means for the outsiders, the wall is something that must be broken through. There is no wall that is not meant to broken down. Sadly for the people of the walls, they have hidden behind these walls, remaining unchanged and ignorant of the outsiders. When the time came, the outsiders changed and broke through the walls. If the walls were meant to protect against the titans, then it did its job as long as the titans remained unchanged. It just happened that changed titans appeared, and the wall was broken through. This is the result.” ...Ignorant? Right now, I’m the most ignorant being right now, so much has changed in a span of hundred years. That means my walls was hell, right?

 

“Eren, I’m glad that you’re different. You have a different mindset from the rest of the people in these walls. I’m sure that one day you will create a great change in this world.” ...What are you going on about? Great change? The human realm is none of my concern let alone the people of the walls and the titans. My only concern is my mission.

 

“So, you finally going to tell me where we are going?”

 

“Yes, but you can see it for yourself. We are already here.” …By here, he means a church. Ok, uhhh… Are we going to pray because I’m sure am fucking not. I’m a fucking demon. I bring the badness.

 

“Wait here for my return. I can’t guarantee your safety if you come with me.” Hahaha, what? I am definitely not waiting out here when I still haven’t gotten my answers. I have literally been bored out of my mind on that ride. Sitting there and contemplating on shit is boring as fuck.

 

“You must think you are so funny because I have you know I am not waiting out here. I have been bored out of my mind on that fucking ride, and now you aren’t even going to let me on the fun. Hahaha, I’m coming with you.” I jump off the horse carriage, crossing my arms, and staring at him defiantly.

 

“It’s dangerous.” He said. Yeah, I get it, but I’ve lived in danger my entire life.

 

“And you are going to tell me a doctor like you is skilled in fighting? Hah, fat chance. Like I said before I am bored out of my mind, so let’s see this danger and maybe it might make things fun. And also, let’s see whatever you got to do before your death.”

 

He sighed and lead the horses behind the church and into the forest, effectively hiding from them view. You know what would be funny? If those horses just ran away on their own accord. Soon, Grisha came back to me where I rested my back against the walls of the church.

 

“Very well. If you are ready to face the truth of these walls, then come with me.” The doctor opened the door to the church and went in. I followed right behind him. Oooohh, the doctor is up to some mysterious ass shit. Now, let’s see what the truth is and why this church is special...

 

Well, this church is very ordinary. Boring. Nothing too suspicious except for the fact of the human scent in air, and it smells weird. No, not weird. It just strangely smells similar to the doctor. Tch, if it wasn’t for the fact that my powers were sealed, then I would have been able to know what was going on in better detail. All of them just smell like weird body odor with a tint of earthy smell. The smell certainly does not stink, but it wasn’t like anything pleasant.

 

Hey Kuro, do you mind helping me out here? Well, not that he can hear me. He’s probably snoozing his ass off.

 

Grisha walked over to the carpet near the sofa and removed it to reveal a secret door. Yay, it’s going to get fun soon.

 

He opened the secret door to reveal stairs leading down. Grisha went down first, and I followed behind him in silence. At the end of the stairs was a wooden door that revealed…

 

That’s slightly new. You don’t see this everyday in the human world. The place was a large cave covered in this light blue shining crystal. It’s definitely not man-made. Just look at those pillars of crystal shooting out to the ceilings. They seemed to be randomly placed under here, but there were a bunch of them. I wonder why would you need that many pillars. It’s not really pleasing for a throne room or something, and it hardly hides anything from sight. It might be good for those soldiers’ equipment or something though.

 

I wonder how far this place goes. Grisha kept on moving forward hardly looking at the place. I wonder if he has been down here before. Although, it seems sightseeing is the last thing on his mind. He seems to be determine to do something down here.

 

When we were reaching to the end of the underground cave where the humans were located, Grisha decided to speak up again. “I understand that you want some action, but I suggest you keep yourself hidden, so no one decides to target you later once you get out of here.”

 

Does that mean he doesn’t think he’s coming out of here alive? “Alright.” I didn’t bother to put a fight. It seemed more interesting to watch whatever is going to happen. I put on my hood to cover my head and face as much as possible.

 

“Here.” Grisha gave a red scarf from his coat. “It’s to cover your face.” Why in the world is he carrying something like this? It certainly seems something for a child. Was it for Mikasa? Why not give it to her back then? Weird. I took it and wrapped it around my neck, pushing it up to cover my nose and mouth.

 

Grisha left to the end of the cave, and I took a spot to the right behind one of the pillars. It gave me the best view for whatever shit is going to happen while keeping me hidden. There were seven humans at the end holding hands and praying. Three of them were children. Two of them were young adults, and the other two seemed to be parents. Hmph, too busy praying that they didn’t even notice us coming. It must mean that this place is well hidden, and they never thought anybody was going to come and raid the party. Well, they are in for a loud bang.

 

“Who are you?!” The young lady asked when she heard the footsteps of Grisha approaching. She stepped forward in a way that she looked like she was protecting the rest of the humans. Those are some strange clothes to be wearing in this place. All of them were wearing white robes. The men were were wearing a white dress shirt and black pants while the ladies were wearing a white dress. Some kind of ritual? Probably. I mean there’s still that weird cliff thing in the back. I wonder what that’s for.

 

“I am a subject of Ymir, an Eldian, from beyond the walls. Please, King of the Walls! You must rid all of the titans before they, the world, damn us all!” Grisha plead with the the young lady. Ok… So, something is definitely wrong with how he worded all of that. Ymir? Never heard of her or him. King? What the fuck is she doing down here? Rid all of the titans? Ok, why not kill? The world? Is the world Grisha’s enemy? The King’s? The people in the walls? Who is exactly the world? Fuck, this suddenly got complicated with two sentences.

 

And that king is acting weird as fuck. She looks like she is fighting with herself. Although, it seems like one side has already won.

 

“I’m sorry, but that is something I cannot do. Please, Eldian. Return to your home.” Those words and voice feels off as heck, but I’ll go along with it.

 

Grisha looked so conflicted right then. I wonder what is going through his head, but he pulled out a knife with his and stabbed his hand with it. Ok. That’s new.

 

Suddenly, thunder came and Grisha transformed into a fat ass titan. Ok, that is definitely new. The young king in return bit her hand hard enough to draw blood and transformed into a titan. Ok… at least the young lady’s titan is a bit more pleasing on the eyes. Not my type though. Grisha’s titan is definitely not my type.

 

Anyway, the titans are humans?! That is the laugh of the century. That explains why they look like humans in the first place. The lady titan decided to grab Grisha’s neck, but honestly, that is literally going to do nothing. He’s double your size, honey. The humans took the chance to flee while Grisha was distracted. I didn’t bother to stop them. Whatever is happening is more fun.

 

Although, the fight didn’t last for very long. Grisha ripped off her hand on his neck and literally just knocked her down onto the ground with a single punch. He turned her around and bent down. Opening his mouth, he took a bite of the nape of the neck and ripped out the spine from her body, crushing the neck with a single bite. Well, that was fast.

 

Grisha turned his attention towards the human running away. He squashed the two little boys with his hand, stomped the mother and little girl with his foot, and crushed the young man with his hand. His guts spilling out from his mouth. Ok… So why did he just go murder all of them?

 

I followed behind Grisha who was walking out to the exit. I didn’t see the father in the corpses left behind. Did he escape farther than the others? When we got to the exit, Grisha had decided to just exit out of the cave just in his titan form, destroying the church and everything. Ok. Why?

 

Does he want to destroy this place? He didn’t do a good job because there’s still the cave that was pretty much intact back there. I climbed up the stairs that were thankfully still intact. Uh…

 

Why is the titan lying on the floor on his stomach? Weird. Did someone just come and kill him in the span of five seconds?

 

The nape of the neck burst open with hot steam coming out of it. From the nape, Grisha emerged with muscles and tissues attached to him. Well, he seems alright but gross.

 

He pulled his arms out from the muscles that were attached to him and then proceeded to pull out the rest of his body that was still attached. When he finally got his body detached from the titan, he jumped off the titan, stumbling onto the grassy floor.

 

“So, mind explaining what just happened, and what you meant by the truth of these walls?” I walked over to the doctor who was trying to get himself to an upright position. I looked down at him to see scars near his eyes and steam still coming off of him. I wonder what we are going to do about this giant titan corpse. It’s going to be a pain the ass if someone comes by here and sees that.

 

He slowly got himself on to his feet and faced me. “As you can see, I am one of the inheritors of Ymir Fritz’s power and the titan’s power. I possessed the Attack Titan and now the Founding Titan.” Ok… Who the fuck is Ymir Fritz? I feel like that should be an important name I should know but don’t. I don’t remember any demon lords with that name.

 

“Who in the world is Ymir Fritz?”

 

“If you want the truth… then I truly do not know. The outside world believes that she made a contract with the devil and gain the power of the titans. On the other hand, there is a group of Eldians called the “Eldians Restoranists”. A group I was once the leader, but it is gone now. We believe that Ymir awoke with the power to give wealth to the people and the lands.”

 

Ok, both of those sound fake as fuck. The devil? All of the devils that are demon lords definitely would not bother to mingle with lowly humans let alone even give them power. And awoke with power? Hah, bullshit. Nobody just wakes up with power without having a great ass wish. Well, I guess that is a possibility now but very unlikely.

 

“Sounds like both of those are bullshit to me.” I said honestly.

 

“Yes, but that is what the world and those who defy the world have come to believe. After Ymir passed away after thirteen years with power, her soul was divided into nine titans two of them being the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan. I’m sure the titans that broke the walls are one of those nines as well. The nine titans built the Empire of Eldia, and the people were called Eldians, the subject of Ymir. Only the subjects of Ymir are allowed to inherit the power of a titan and one of the nine titans. However they will only live for thirteen years because Ymir passed away after only having her powers for thirteen years. If nobody inherits the power of the nine titans, then the power will only be born into an unborn Eldian child. That is the “Curse of Ymir”. For thirteen years, I have inherited the power of Ymir, and now Eren, I want you to inherit this power!” His eyes shined brilliantly with hope. Well, that hope is going to be destroyed in a few minutes. Eldia? I have never heard of that nation prior to my imprisonment. Was it newly created? A human race would surely need more than hundred years to be created. Also, why thirteen years? Surely, it’s not because it is the bad luck number. Curse of Ymir? I wonder if I could remove it then.

 

“So, why did you come here and murder this family and take the Founding Titan?” Funny, that we went through all of this, and I still have no idea why we came here.

 

“That family has the royal blood flowing through their veins. Only they can use the Founding Titan to its full power, but the 145th King, Karl Fritz who is the creator of these wall, placed an oath on the royal blood. Whoever inherits the Founding Titan with royal blood running through their veins will inherit his oaths and ideals. He made an oath to renounce all wars against the world, so he hid behind these walls. If anybody ever decided to come and destroy these walls, then the king would have accept it. He would let the Eldians perish for their sins, but I cannot accept those ideals! I fought to take back the Founding Titan, so Eldia will regain its freedom and dignity!! So now, please Eren inherit my ideals and fight!” He pulled a suspicious looking box from his coat.

 

Ok… One, this guy has everything in his coat. Scarf? Knife? Suspicious looking box? Everything check. Two, uh hell the fuck no. Three, is that what allows someone to turn into a titan?

 

“Uh… Sorry, but I’ll have to decline.” I just killed the mood right then and there.

 

“Eh…?” Tears began to flow through his eyes and down his face. His face showed all of his confusion turning into rage.

 

“Why?!” He yelled at me. “I thought you understood!! Don’t you hate these walls?! Don’t you hate the fact that you are trapped here!? Don’t you hate being ignorant!?”

 

Ok, this guy is going batshit crazy. I reached out my hand and snatched the box. Now, let’s see what’s in it.

 

I opened up the box to see a bottle of light blue liquid, a needle and syringe. I guess you just inject the liquid into an Eldian, and they’ll turn into a titan. “Is this what you use to turn someone into a titan? What is this liquid made out of?”

 

“Yes… It’s made out of a titan inheritor’s spinal fluid… So, does that mean you are going to-” I know what you are going to say, so I’m not even going to bother to let you finish your sentence.

 

“Nope. I have no intention to inherit this titan or your ideals.” Yep, he’s gone nuts. The man attempted to me punch me in the face, but I easily dodged it and grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Too slow, idiot. He went down onto the floor clutching his stomach.

 

Royal blood… He said he knows the truth about this world, but he was completely confused about the tower that I encountered with that ugly smiling titan.

 

“I’ve been wondering ever since the hospital. You started actually strangely when I mention that smiling titan. Did you know who that titan originally was?” I looked down at him.

 

“Sh-she was my first wife. She had royal blood flowing through her, but I failed her and my family. I damned everyone!” He was bawling his eyes out now. He must have had a terrible life. “Why won’t you inherit my power? Don’t you want to be free?!”

 

“Power? I don’t need your weak power. Even if I want to inherit it, I can’t. I’m not an Eldian. Sorry, but everything you did for me was a waste.” His eyes widen in shock. He moved his hand to bite it. Well shit. I jumped back as far as I could to evade the explosion of the titan starting up, but I still got caught in the blast of it. Fuck. Here’s the fatass titan again, and it’s ready to kill me.

 

I flew back into the church, grabbing onto the wall before I fell back into the cave.

 

“ _You need help_?” I heard Kuro through telepathy.

 

“Oh hey, Kuro. Great time for you need to wake up. Yeah, your help would be greatly appreciated.” I spoke back to Kuro in a whisper cause I couldn’t communicate through telepathy.

 

“ _Alright_.” I felt Kuro give a portion of his power to me through the coat.Once the stupid doctor finally got into his titan form, the blast of wind stopped, and I could let go of the wall. In that time, I stashed the box into my coat. Now, the titan’s eyes were all on me.

 

Well, it’s time to have some fun.

 

He raised his fist and swung down on me. Jeez, he’s slow as fuck. I jumped backwards and used Kuro’s power of flight to fly. Yay, flying!! Weeeeee!! I flew high enough to get out of his hearing range. I don’t know what you really gain from becoming a titan, but all I know is that they are slow as fuck. They can’t even compare to anything like a demon lord.

 

Grisha raised his fist from the ground slowly. The idiot probably didn’t even realize that I escaped. Oh well. That is the difference between our speed and power.

 

“Now Kuro, will you be a darling and help me finish him off?”

 

“ _I’m helping you right now, aren’t I_?”

 

“Well, aren’t you a little sassy, Kuro? I still love you though.” I raised the sleeves over my right arm up, and Kuro helped form a dark ghostly shadow claws over my right hand. With the speed of lighting, I went straight towards the nape of neck and slashed it open with my claws. It easily scraped off the flesh covering Grisha’s body, giving me the opportunity to pull his body out of there. Well, that was a short fight.

 

I threw the idiot onto the ground, not hard enough to kill him. A loud thud and gasp could be heard as he collided with the ground.

 

“Do you see the difference in powers, idiot?” I lowered my body down to the ground, but stayed floating in the air.

 

“Wh-what are you?” He looked completely confused and shocked.

 

I laughed. “That’s a secret.” It’s probably easy to guess what I am, but like hell I’m going to tell him.

 

“Oh, what’s that you are holding?” I noticed his hand clutching onto something in his shirt. I quickly swiped it away from him before he had the chance to tighten his hold on it. A key?

 

“What’s this for?” I said, dangling to key on its string.

 

“It’s mine!! Give it back!!” He reached up to grab it from me. How about no? I grabbed his neck with my left hand. I squeezed my hand, effectively choking the bastard.

 

“Say where does this key go to?”

 

“Like hell I will tell you!!” He struggled to take my hand off of his neck, and I squeezed my hand in retaliation. Well, we have the same line of thinking.

 

“If you don’t plan on telling me, then I guess I’ll be taking this as well.” I place the key onto my neck, and prepared my right hand.

 

“ _Do you want me to remove his curse_?”

 

You got it, Kuro. It’s not like Kuro needs to know my commands. We have been together for so long that he knows what I’m thinking. Kuro gave me his power, and I pierced my hand through his stomach. Not physically though. Just through a path where I can get to the two curses. The idiot right now is just screaming in pain, but I honestly really didn’t care. It’s just going to hurt for a moment.

 

It was simple enough. I pulled my hand out, once I could grab ahold of the two curses.

 

Well, those are some unusual curses. First off, they appeared as glowing light blue seals. One of them appearing as an upside pentagon crest with bordering lines on the outer edge. Two large wings with detailed feathers sprouted out from the middle and spreading beyond the bordering lines and the crest itself. The other seal appeared as a circle with bordering lines on the outer edge as well. In the center, there was a crown literally caged up in bars. Weird. Second off, are these really curses? They remove very similar to a curse, but then again you can remove anything with this method albeit it’s more painful with this method, but it goes by quicker. So, I say it’s a win-win.

 

Suddenly, the curse with the wings started to move in a zig-zag motion, and then it ripped off my right arm. Well, ow. That hurts. I glanced over to my arm that was missing and bleeding a whole of blood. Well, great. Thank you very much random flying curse. I guess that one was the Attack Titan. It clearly likes to attack. Jeez.

 

I looked over to the stupid curse that ripped over my arm to see it melding my arm into a body. Ok… That is creepy as fuck. Once the curse had finished forming it’s new vessel, it appeared as my former self, or it looked like me when I was a fucking child. Jeez, that is creepy to look as myself.

 

“ _Oh hey, look a tiny wittle, Eren_.” Kuro said in a complete mocking tone.

 

Shut up, Kuro. You're not the one staring at yourself.

 

“So, you are the Attack Titan I presume? You certainly are a feisty one, aren’t you?” The young me stood up, completely naked. Oh hey, he even has a little tiny dick. Dang, puberty hit me hard. I grew so much from kid to teen to adult especially in the dick department.

 

“Yes, I am the Attack Titan, one of Ymir’s creation.” … Ok? This is a weird ass fuck curse. He even has the same voice as me when I was young.

 

“Are you the “Curse of Ymir”?”

 

“From what I understand through the memories of inheritors, I am one of the pieces to the “Curse of Ymir”. I was created to instill a will of freedom into my inheritors.” So, he doesn’t have any memories as himself? Does that means his memories are jumbled up? His memories could very well be manipulated by Ymir without him ever knowing which means the shit he is spouting out could be lies.

 

I scratched my head. “You have no memories of yourself? Do you even know who Ymir is? Is she a human? A titan?"

 

“Yes, I have only ever existed in my inheritors, so I only possessed their memories. As a result, my memories can become hazy as truth become lies and lies become truth. So as far as I am aware, Ymir was a human that acquired power from of the titans, but from where? I am uncertain. Nobody was there to witness it. Only Ymir herself knows the truth.” Well, it’s safe to say that everything the doctor knows and said were a bunch of lies as well.

 

“So what is your purpose for existing? Where do your loyalties? With the people of Eldia? With humanity? With the king, Karl Fritz? With Ymir?”

 

“I exist solely to give freedom to the people of Eldia. I will fight and fight till all of their enemies are gone and once Eldia has become free, then I will have accomplished my mission. My loyalties lie with the people of Eldia, not with humanity, not with the king, and not with Ymir.” That’s interesting. His loyalties lie with the people of Eldia, but not with humanity?

 

“Well, then you can inherit this guy’s ideals.” I threw Grisha down on to the ground. “You said that you have the memories of your inheritors that means you know full well what he wants.”

 

“Of course, I have every intention to inherit all of my inheritors’ wills. I will not let their actions be in vain.”

 

“Your inheritors don’t have conflicting views?” I tilted my head in confusion. You can’t be that lucky, right?

 

“No, as far as I am aware. They have all always want to fight for freedom for the people of Eldia.” There it is again for Eldia not for humanity. Why only Eldia? Why did Ymir only create him solely for Eldia?

 

“I see. Well, that’s a good thing, doctor. It’s seems you got yourself an inheritor that wants to continue your mission.” The doctor laid on the ground in silence. Did I kill him? I knelt down to his level and looked at him. He’s not dead. He’s still breathing. Is he just in shocked?

 

“Hey.” I snapped my fingers twice. “Earth to Grisha.”

 

“Was it all fake? Was everything I fought for fake? Was it merely the influence of the Attack Titan?” Well, he’s going through a mental breakdown.

 

“You only inherited the Attack Titan for thirteen years, so unless you just got all of those ideals for freedom when you got the Attack Titan, then no. You definitely fought for your ideals.”

 

“But everything… Everything is connected through the paths!! Everything is connected back to the Founding Titan!! Everything is connected back to Ymir!!” Ok, what nonsense is he spouting out now? I guess he’s saying there are paths connecting all of the Eldians back to the Founding Titan and Ymir. That’s some stupid bullshit. One being controlling thousands of beings. Hah, you would probably die from your head exploding.

 

“Paths? Founding Titan? Ymir? If everything is connected through some magical path back to the Founding Titan and Ymir, then why don’t all of the Eldians follow them? Why don’t you all go follow the Carl Fritz’s ideals? Why do none of you follow Ymir? I’ll tell you why! It’s because you all are an individual that isn’t controlled by some damn higher being!! Your life belongs to you and you alone. You made your choices to reach here!! You have your own reason to come here, and it’s to attain freedom for your own reason!! Sure, you inherited a being with the same ideals as you, but you had your own reason to attain freedom that are completely different from him!!” I pointed directly at the Attack Titan who watched me silently and unemotionally.

 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know anymore. What if all of my memories are just fake? What if the Founding Titan rewrote them all?”

 

“Well, then why the fuck would the Founding Titan rewrite them to make you want to fight against him? What moron would ever do that? And you even won at that? Stop fooling yourself with nonsense. Remember who you are and what you fought for!”

 

“I can’t! I just can’t!” The doctor started bawling his eyes out. Ugh, he is definitely a goner. I am definitely not the one who should be talking with him.

 

“That key on your neck. I believe that opens the drawer in his basement that holds his reasons for his ideals.” I look down at the key on my chest. I guess we are going back to Shiganshina.

 

I stood up. “Hey, get up. We’re going to Shiganshina."

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” The doctor asked.

 

I walked over to the Founding Titan’s curse that I left floating in midair. Kuro already knew what I wanted and seal the curse into the form of a locket. One that will never be opened as long as it stays caged within itself.

 

I sighed. I need a break, and so does Kuro. Hey Kuruma, mind giving me my arm back? I felt my powers of regeneration flowing back into me, and I quickly use the powers to grow back my arm.

 

Thanks, Kuruma. I love you.

 

I rolled down the sleeves of my coat and grabbed Grisha’s and my younger self’s hands. “We’re flying there, duh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super hard to write!! T^T
> 
> I had the idea in my head of what I wanted Grisha and Eren to say to each other, but actually writing it out is so difficult. I wanted to give Eren some of the information about Ymir and titans, but I didn't want to give him too much information. Writing out the answers to his question was difficult without leading Eren to ask the right questions to give him the right answers to Ymir and the titans. Wooh, this was an adventure.
> 
> Soooooo, if you haven't read the manga to the present, then I can say right now that I went from chapter 1 to like the some of the details Uprising Arc and chapter 99 and 100. Hahaha...
> 
> Also, heads up. Eren Yeager (The demon lord) looks like Eren after the time skip. The Attack Titan looks like Eren when he was 10 years old. So, there are two different Erens running around. The Attack Titan is going to play a similar role to Eren in the canon, but with a huge twist.
> 
> I just realized that I never described what Eren looks like, but he basically looks like this without the demon stuff (His coat has some blue runes on it though. There are reasons for the runes):  
> https://www.deviantart.com/akakumo-yuri/art/Marker-Illustration-Eren-Yeager-Devil-2-770809699
> 
> I actually went back to reread some of the chapters and realized that in chapter 1, Grisha went to the Reiss family and stole the Founding Titan around the time when the titans broke through. I thought he brought Eren to a forest, then went to get the Founding Titan, and came back to Eren to change him. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, next chapter, Eren, Grisha, and the Attack Titan are off to Shiganshina.


	4. Fuck that! You aren’t dead yet!

So maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea to grab their hands and take off, especially when one of them was straight up butt naked. As soon as we got above the wall, I could feel the tiny hand in my grasp start to shiver.

 

I turned around to see my younger self shivering in the cold. He tried his best to warm himself up with his hand, but it was honestly doing nothing. I wonder why he’s cold. He is made from my body, and I happen to be a literal furnace. And judging from the steam Grisha’s titan emitted, I would assume that a titan would be a literal furnace as well.

 

I stopped for a moment and turned to look back at where the titan was left behind. Well, it certainly is emitting a lot of steam, but I can’t see much after that. If only I had my powers…  

 

“ _T_ _he titan corpse has mostly evaporated except for the bones, and the last survivor stole the horses and the carriage.”_ Well, I guess it was a good thing that we’re flying now, or else we would be stranded in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully, there wasn’t anything important in the carriage. All I could think of was the blood stained apron Grisha changed out of when he jumped into the carriage.

 

Oh well.

 

I looked back to my younger self to see him try to curl himself into a ball. I decided to tuck him inside of my coat, covering his entire body, just leaving his head to stick out. He grabbed on to my shirt with his tiny little hands, and I wrapped my arm around his butt to hold him. Okay, he is a fucking furnace himself. The fuck? I wonder if it’s just the cold wind giving him the chills. I mean my skin would be cold as well if I was flying through the night sky butt naked. So, I guess fair enough.

 

I tossed Grisha over my shoulder while I stopped. I definitely wouldn’t want him to let go of my hand, and let him plunge into his death. That would be a pain. Although right now, he’s crying and grumbling about shit. It’s kind of getting annoying.

 

When we started move past the wall, I felt my younger self tilt his head up to look at me. “What are you exactly? You look completely like a human, but you are much more powerful and quicker than a titan or a human. You are also capable of flight which from what I am aware of only insects, bats, and birds were given that privilege. Even titans are not given that privilege.” He asked so unemotionally. Jeez, hearing yourself talk so unemotionally is creepy as fuck. Hearing yourself talk so unemotionally when you were a terrible, loud, rambunctious, bad mouth kid is even creepier as fuck. Ugh, I can feel something crawling down my spine.

 

I must say though I sure do miss my childhood days. They sure were fun… Wait… Never mind. Actually scratch that. Fuck, my childhood days. Those were some awful days. I got thrown down onto the ground so many times that I don’t even remember how many times I was thrown. And they weren’t even light throws at that. They hurt ass. I certainly don’t miss those days when I was weak as fuck.      

 

… I wonder if I could rile him up. It certainly would be interesting and funny. Let’s see if this “Curse of Ymir” has any emotions at all. Let’s laugh at him trying to make some expressions with my cute adorable face. Hahaha.

 

“Ohhh, you want to know?” I said teasingly as I turned to look at him. “Too bad. It’s my cute wittle secret. Teehee.” I winked at my younger self. Well, how did that go?

 

He looked at me with this blank face and then… “Fuck you…” He said with the most expressionless face and monotonous tone ever. “Is that how it goes?” He said, tilting his head to the side, looking splendidly cute.

 

I bursted out laughing. This is so cute. Yes, yes, you are going to have so much to learn from me. Haha. “Oh yes, that was perfect little one.” I nuzzled my cheek on his soft fluffy hair, and he nuzzled back.

 

“What is this?” He asked, still nuzzling.

 

“Affection.” I responded, still nuzzling.

 

“... Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” He kept repeating again and again. As cute as it is, why is he doing that?

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, stopping the nuzzling.

 

“Affection. From what I am aware of when humans are given affection, they are treated much nicer, so by giving you affection, you would be nicer and give me the answer I desire. Fuck you. Fuck you…” I honestly wanted to burst out laughing again, but held back, so I didn’t give him the wrong message. Boy, what you are saying is the opposite of affection, but boy, is it cute.

 

“I will have you know that ‘fuck you’ is the complete opposite of affection, and even if you were giving me affection, I would still give you the correct answer. Also, never say ‘fuck you’ to someone. You might just get a spanking.” The boy stopped saying ‘fuck you’ after that.

 

Next thing I know, he started to make his eyes all big and glossy while pushing his bottom lip up. Ok… what now?

 

“Why are you trying to make a puppy dog face?”

 

“The little girl named Mikasa tried this on Grisha once, and she got out of work doing this, so I’m trying this on you now.” He said with a blank face, and then went right back to his puppy dog face.

 

“As precious as you may look with my face, I can guarantee you that will not work on me.” I said.

 

He didn’t stop his puppy dog face rather he just kept trying to push his face into mine. “It’s not going to work against me. I’m immune to puppy dog faces especially when it is coming from my own face.”

 

“I see.” He tried one more time, but afterwards, he stopped the puppying.

 

Oh, there’s Wall Maria and Shiganshina. When I caught sight of the wall, I decided to speed up the flying a bit. I guess it was because Grisha can only see what’s behind me, but once we got into Shiganshina, the man started struggling in my hold.

 

“No, no, no! I don’t want to go back! Let me go!” God, he is so fucking annoying. When we got to Grisha’s destroyed home, I dropped him down onto the floor. His ass hitting on the stone floor first with a loud thud.

 

Rather than fucking getting up, he turned around to crawl away from me like a baby. “Hey, are you suddenly a baby now?! Get up!” I walked over and grabbed the back of his coat, lifting him up on to his feet.

 

“No! No! No! Let me go! I can’t go back in there! I can’t!” He struggle in my grasp, attempting to remove my hands from his coat while wailing like a child. Fucking pathetic.

 

“Get a hold of yourself.” I sternly said. I’m actually surrounded by children right now. “What are you scared of your own home?! Scared of your family?! Scared of your memories?! Scared of your past?!”

 

The response I got was more crying and wailing. Fuck this.

 

I let go of his coat, and the added weight caused Grisha to stumbled on to the stone floor. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched Grisha’s face hard enough to bruise, but not enough to break his nose. The impact sent him stumbling backwards. His back hitting the wall of another house. His legs collapsed, and his ass hit the floor. His head hung down as he silently cried.

 

“Hey, get up,” I said as I walked over to him. No response came from him. “Is this it? Is this how you want to live your last few moments? Crying and wailing like a child?”

 

“... What else can I do? Everything that I have done is a waste. Everything that I fought for is a waste. Everything that I have live for is a waste. Everything that I have done is because of the paths. Because of the Attack Titan. Because of the Founding Titan. Because of Ymir.” Great, now he is a moody emotional teenager.

 

“Sure, if you let everything become a waste, then of course everything is going to become a waste. I don’t know what you have done in your life. I don’t know why you fought. I don't know your past. I don’t know you. All I know is that you fought for your mission and your ideals, but now, nothing is going your way. You realized that there is nobody there to carry on your missions and ideals. You came to the conclusion that everything that you have done is because of a higher being. Now, you don’t even know who you are. You have lost your past. You have lost your identity. So, now what? Cry and wallow in misery until you die?” I walked over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to my eye level.

 

“Fuck that! You aren’t dead yet! So, do something with your remaining life! Great, a higher being has been controlling your entire life! So, go ahead and keep on believing it! Everything that you have done in your past is because of a higher being! Well, listen up! From this point on listen to my orders! I am not an Eldian! I am not being controlled by your damn higher being! All of my actions are because of my free will! That’s why from this point on everything will be because of free will! Everything that you do now will be because of you! Everything that you do will make you Grisha Yeager! So now, my first order for you is to stand!” I let go of his shirt to allow him to stand on his own two feet.

 

I watched as he dropped down on to the floor without even bothering to stand. “Stand, Grisha! I won’t take no as an answer!”

 

There was little reaction from him, but at least there was one, and it was enough to get him to stand up on his own two feet. He stumbled a bit, but all that matter was that he was standing.

 

“Let’s go to the basement.” I walked towards the house without ever looking back at him. I didn’t need to because I knew he was going to follow me.

 

Now… where is the basement? It’s not like we could open the door, and wa-lah there’s the basement. The house was completely totaled by the rumble.

 

“The basement is over here.” From the corner of my eye, I could see Grisha walk to the back of the house where Carla was once crushed.

 

“This should be where the basement is but… as you can see.” Yeah, it’s crushed under the remains of the house. Great.

 

I set down my younger self down onto the floor and started to clear out the debris. I dealt with the heavy shit while the other two dealt with the lighter stuff.

 

Well, that’s convenient. The door down to the basement wasn’t even damaged at all. I opened the door up, and Grisha walked down first, followed by my younger self, and then me.

 

It was pitch black the way down to the basement. I wonder if they can see where they are going. Even without my powers, I can still see in the darkness because I have gotten use to it. So the Attack Titan aside because he has my body, there is still Grisha. He might be accustomed to the way down here, so he might be fine.

 

When we reach to the bottom of the stairs, Grisha unlocked the door and went inside. I followed behind along with my younger self.

 

Seems like a pretty basic room. It had some medicine bottles sent on some shelves on one side of the room and books on the other side. Some boxes in the corner and a desk in front of us where Grisha was lighting up a candle. For someone that didn’t want to come in here, he seems to be doing well.

 

Once he finally lit up the candle, he pulled out the chair and took a seat. “The key you have is to this keyhole right here.” He pointed to the other side of desk. I walked around to the other side, removing the key necklace from my neck. I looked down to see the keyhole and used the key to unlock it. Pretty bizarre place I must say to put where you wrote down your ideals.

 

I open up the drawer to find nothing there. “It’s a false bottom.”

 

Ok… why go to such lengths just to hide some ideals? I remove the bottom to find three books that smelled like peppermint and charcoal. “You certainly went to great lengths to hide these. Is there a reason for that?” I picked up all three books and set them onto the table.

 

“I told you that the Founding Titan forces Karl Fritz’s oath onto his inheritors. In order to achieve his oath, he trapped everybody in these walls and erased the people’s memories about the outside world. If anybody has any information about the outside world, they will be killed by the Interior Military Police.” Grisha said, laying his head and arms down on to the desk.

 

“Well, that sounds pretty shitty. Your king really wants to kill off his own people.” I took a seat onto the desk. My younger self decided to walk over and jump onto my lap, wrapping himself into my coat. I guess he was pretty comfortable while he was with me. Well, Kuro is very soft, comfy, and warm. I wouldn’t blame him. “You don’t mind if I take a look at your books?”

 

“... Do as you please. It doesn’t matter anymore.” I sighed and open up one of the books…

 

… Alright, who in the world brought this language back into this world? I didn’t really think about it when I was communicating with the humans because they spoke in the same language as before, but I don’t remember them knowing this specific demon language. Hell, this language should be extinct. It’s the old language from the Berserk Ages. The only demons that survived that age should be the old man, Kuruma, Homura, and me. Ugh, my age is really showing.

 

It makes me wonder who Ymir really is, and what the hell is going in the human realm. Ok whatever. Let’s just read this shit.

 

…Well, he certainly fucked up. He got his sister killed. Hahaha.

 

Marley. I’m pretty sure that’s the power hungry country that went around colonizing other countries for a while. I guess they got their ass handed to them at some point, and now that they got their power back, they are going around brainwashing the people and playing with the people lives. Well… it seems like the usual.

 

Blah blah blah. More brainwashing and shitty parenting. Oh, here’s the cult. Nice love story and more shitty parenting. Yeah, definitely shitty parenting. Hahaha. You betrayed your parents, and now your child betrays you. I wonder where he learned that from. Mhmmm.

 

He got his cult turned into a titan and his wife. Ok. Oh, plot twist “The Owl” was a spy posing as a Marley soldier, and he had the Attack Titan. Mhmmm… The rest is about him getting back onto his ideal and his mission. Ok basically to sum it all up, shitty parenting causes bad shit to happen. Ehhh, the usual.

 

Ohhh, there’s an image of young Grisha, his wife, and his child. I turned the image around to see it say that this image was a photo. I wonder if the demon realm has advanced enough to have this kind of technology.

 

I set the books down onto the table and turned to face Grisha. “Well your life was certainly fucked up.”

 

“... I am quite aware.”

 

“So, you basically went beyond the wall, got your sister killed. You figured out that everything is actually fucked up, so you joined a cult to pursue your ideals. You found a family through it, forced your child into shit that he didn’t want to do basically making the same mistake as your parents. Then your child betrays you like how you betrayed your parents. So you basically got your entire cult and family killed, and now you got another chance at life. So, you have a new family here which seemed like it was doing well till the very end. Your predecessors fail, so they pass on their shit on to you. You fail, so you pass your shit on to your child. What a terrible curse your people has.” I laughed out loud. Oh, what an amusing story.

 

“... What are you trying to get at? Why did we even come down here? Did we come down here just for your amusement? To make me feel like more of a fool? Yes, I know that everything that I did was wrong! But it doesn’t even matter anymore because I didn’t do anything out of my own wishes!” Grisha spoke quietly at first, but as he spoke, he became more and more riled up. His fist slamming down onto the table out of aggravation.

 

“You truly are an idiot. We came down here because you are still going on about shit like that. A higher being is controlling me, so everything I did wasn’t because of me blah blah blah. Sure I told you to follow my orders, but would you seriously be satisfied with just that? You just moved from higher being to another being. I said all of that shit back up there to get you to move your fucking ass. I am trying to tell you that you fought for yourself. You fought for your selfish ideals. You fought because your sister was killed. You fought to set the world right. You fought because you hated how this world works. Sure, you got some subordinates along the way, and you had to start fighting for Eldia, but you fought for your own ideals. You didn’t fight for your cult or your family. You certainly didn’t fight for the Attack Titan, or any damn higher being. You fought for yourself just like everybody else in that cult.”

 

“So, what?! What does it matter if I fought for my ideals? So, what if it wasn’t because of Ymir and the titans? Everything that I did was a waste. All I did was make mistakes after mistakes. I got everybody killed my family and my friends. I damned them all. I didn’t do anything right in my life. I didn’t do anything special in my life. I was no hero. I was no special one. I was no chosen one…”

 

“Man, you even pass that stupid nonsense on to someone else. You really did do everything wrong with your life.” I laughed. “After you left, your friend went on about how he damned his comrades and his friends and how he wasn’t special.”

 

“Are you just trying to tell me that I did even more wrong in my life? Is that what you are trying to get at?”

 

“Pretty much, but before I left your friend, I told him this. You don’t have to do anything special because you were special the moment you were born. So, what if you did everything wrong? So, what if you did nothing right? So, what if you did nothing special? So, what if you aren’t special? A hero? A chosen one? There are still people that think you are special. There are still people that would cry for you. There are still people that would love you. So, you did everything wrong in your life. Big deal. Everybody does something wrong in their life. They just learn from them. You aren’t dead yet. You can still do something right.”

 

“... I can’t even learn anything from my wrongs. So, how can I do anything right when I can’t even do that? How can I do something right when I’m about to die? Tell me, Eren!”

 

“... Well, you can start from the beginning where everything went to shit. Your parents forced their ideals on to you. You got a family and forced your ideals on to your child. Now, you got a whole new family. So, learn from your mistakes. Protect them. Nurture them. Love them. That is your final duty. Everything went wrong starting with your family, so now do something right for your family.”

 

Grisha sat there silently crying for a few moments. I waited patiently for his answer.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” He got up from his chair, wiping his tears and snot onto his sleeves.

 

“You have anything that you need from here?” I asked.

 

“No. Everything here was meant to deceive the Military Police.” I got up from my seat wrapping my younger self in my coat and holding him close to me.

 

“I see. Here.” I handed the books back to Grisha. He stood there silently, contemplating about something.

 

“You keep it. I know that you said that you won’t inherit my ideals and mission, but I want you to at least remember me, about my past and about my life.” He pushed the books back to me.

 

“Alright.” I walked towards the door. “If you still think everything you did was a waste because it wasn’t you who did it, then I want you to know that I think you did everything because you wanted to do it. You did everything because that is what makes you Grisha. If you still don’t think you are special, then I want you to know that I think you are special.”

 

“Eren, thank you.” I left the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-terms suuuuccck. T^T
> 
> So I kind of gave up trying to stick to my rule of 4,500 words per chapter because I keep going over. So, I decided to split this part up because it was long.
> 
> When I said that Levi was going to appear in like 3 chapters. Uhhh, I’m not sure now. I know when he is going to appear just no idea what chapter. I still want to set everything up for Eren.
> 
> Anyway right now, I’m kind of in a mess because of the recent leaks coming out so... Yeah, it’s kind of destroying me right now. (Not going to spoil it if you aren’t caught up)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment down below! It makes me really happy when you do! (Also helps to get me off the latest snk news)


	5. How about Ren? Do you like that name?

“We should leave soon. Once the sun rises, the titans will start moving.” Oh, that’s why there weren’t any titans running around. That’s convenient. Time to become a burglar!

“Then we leave when the sun rises. In the meantime, you two can go around and rob some clothes and food and anything useful.” I set the kid down onto the ground. “Especially clothes for this one because he is not going back butt naked.”

“Us two? Where are you going?” Grisha asked.

“Oh, I have some shit to do. So, I’ll catch up to you later. See ya.” I waved and flew off, not giving them the chance to respond because that would waste my precious little time. Now back to that tower.

***

Ok… What the fuck? The tower wasn’t fucking there anymore actually hell there was nothing there. Just a fucking normal road. I lowered myself down onto the road to see if there was a barrier or some invisible wall or shit, but nothing. It was really just a normal road.

On my right side was the destroyed building that Dina’s titan walked through. And of fucking course, the titan wasn’t there. Guess who walked out alive and free.

I walked along the road to see if anything would happen. Nothing. This is great. Yay, even more mysteries to be solved.

“Hey, Kuro. Do you sense anything?” I asked, giving up using my crappy sensing abilities. 

“ _There is a pungent smell of mold and fungus around here other than that I can’t sense anything else._ ”

Mold? Fungus?

“I don’t smell it?” I looked around to find any, but there was nothing in sight just some weeds growing here and there in the cracks of the road. I decided to pull one of the weeds out, and holy… that smells like shit.

Fuck. I want to puke. I dropped the weed and covered up my mouth and nose with my other hand. Holy mother of fucking shit.

“How the fuck can you be so calm saying that it was just a pungent smell of mold and fungus?! It smells worse than that shit!” I yelled at Kuro. That's smell nothing like mold and fungus. Fucking shit!

“ _That’s because it wasn’t as bad until you decided to pull out the weed! Get us the fuck out of here!_ ”

“Shit.” I grumbled, flying high enough to get us away from the smell.

“ _That smelled like a Dryad growing in rotting dirt._ ”

“You read my fucking mind, Kuro. That was some awful shit.” If that's a fucking Dryad under there, oh boy, we are going to be having a loads of problems.

“ _We are not going back down there. I will fly my ass right out of here if you even think about it._ "

“Oh Kuro, when did you get the idea that I was such a generous demon? We of fucking course are not going to back down. That smelled wrenched, and I never would think about torturing my poor little buddy.” I said as I petted my fur coat. It's not like we could do anything about the Dryad anyway. 

“ _I hope you still remember that if it is really a Dryad, it’s going to smell a lot worse once it’s grows out._ ”

“Oh Kuro, that’s obviously going to be another problem for another day. Future Eren and future Kuro will deal with it.” I waved Kuro’s comment off.

“ _You do realize that the only thing I’m going to be doing is running away, right?_ ”

“Yep, it’s still another problem for another day. Yep. Yep.” I nodded twice.

This is going to suck. UUuuughhh.

***

“ _By the way, when am I going to get cleaned?_ ” Oh riiiiiiiggghht. I activated the cleaning spell to clean off the blood on the fur coat.

“You know you could have done that yourself, right?” You could have cleaned it off way better than I could have.

“ _When do I get my hot bath?_ ”

“Of course, that was your true intention.” I sighed deeply. “I’ll give you one when I can find a pot of hot steaming water and some soap, ok?”

“ _Ok…_ ” I could hear the soft whine in Kuro’s voice. It broke my heart to deny Kuro his simple pleasure after the shit that has been happening.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to spoil you greatly once I get them.”

“ _I’m holding you to that._ ” I hope I don't come to regret those words.

I continue to follow Grisha’s scent to locate the two of them. The kid’s scent was annoyingly the same as mine just with an added tint of earth. It’s going to get confusing when the kid’s scent is faint without it getting confused with my own.

I flew towards what seemed to be a shopping district where I found a clothed young me holding out a bag while Grisha was stashing food inside. There were two more filled bags off besides the little one.

“Yo, it seems you guys have been doing well.” I looked between the two, landing onto the ground.

“Oh, the shit you had to do was quite was fast. Were you taking a shit?” The young me asked, tilting his head with my innocent face. Uhh, whoa. As cute as that is, where did he learned to talk like that? I walked up to the kid, flicking his forehead gently. “Where did you learned to talk like that to your elders?”

“I’m sorry. Was what I said shitty?” I bursted out laughing. Oh, so so precious.

“As amusing as you may find this, if you plan on teaching him to not to curse, then I suggest you to not laugh at his cursing.” Grisha sighed, placing a pile of bread into the bag.

“I’m aware, but how can I not laugh when it’s my own cute little precious face saying these things.” I kneeled down, rubbing our two cheeks together. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

After a few moments, I had to stop my affections to discipline the little one. “Although, Grisha is correct. You may be a curse, but if you keep up the cursing, then people are going to question the people raising you.”

“I would gladly let them question you. I still desire to know who you are and what you are.”

My eye twitched, presenting my devilish smile. “Well, well, for a curse, aren't’ you a cheeky little thing?” I pinched his two little soft and squishy cheeks.

“I am not for sure what you mean by ‘cheeky little thing’, but I only desire to complete my existence. In order to do so, I must assess your skills and goals. So far, I have determined that if you are my enemy, you would be a great hindrance to me. However, if you are my ally, then you would be a great asset.” I let go of his cheeks to fully examine his expressions. It wasn’t like there was much to examine. His face showed absolutely nothing. The same goes for his voice.

“Your existence is to bring freedom to all of Eldian, but once you have accomplished that what will you do?” I asked the little one. I was wondering if he knew what a curse is suppose to do.

“... Die.” The little one responded slowly as if he truly didn’t know. He is like a child that only obeys his parent. The perfect scenario between a creator and his curse.

“Is that because you have completed your existence, or is it because that you have nothing to live for?”

“I have completed my existence. There is no reason that I should live.”

I let out a gentle smile. “There is nothing in this world that you want?”

“... I don’t understand.” Of course you don’t. A curse has no need for emotions. No need for wants. No need to understand these things.

I remove the red scarf around my neck and wrapped it around the little one, tying it into a cute little bow on the side.

“This is…?” The little one rubbed the soft scarf between his fingers. It was endearing.

“A scarf. It looks cute on you doesn’t it?”

“... I don’t understand,” He said, “But it’s warm.”

“I’m sure you’ll understand one day.” I ruffled his hair up, and took a peek inside the bag to see what was in there. Mainly bread. There was some potatoes, carrots and other vegetables. It wasn’t bad for scavenging at least. I wonder if there was any meat or fruit around.

I felt the little one pull on my sleeve, and turned to see him… pouting. “You still haven’t answered my question. Were you taking a shit?”

I tried to keep a straight face. I honestly tried to, but I bursted out laughing. That was too cute and unexpected.

“You’re still going about that?” He deepen his pout even more. “Alright, you can stop with the pouting now.”

I patted his head a few times. “I went back to that tower that Dina’s titan destroyed, so no, I didn’t go and take a shit.”

“Oh, did you find anything there?” Grisha asked, coming back with a variety of vegetables in his arms.

“Nope, the tower wasn’t there anymore. There's just a normal road over there. I don’t know why that tower appeared when it did, but maybe it has to do something with Dina possessing royal blood.” I said while looking at Grisha.

I turned back to the little one. “Do you know anything about it?”

“No, I wasn’t here when Karl Fritz and the Founding Titan created the walls, so I’m unaware of the existence of the towers. However, I think there is a connection between the tower and the royal family.” I sighed, pulling out the locket from my fur coat, rubbing it nonchalantly.

“This titan sure is a pain in the ass.”

“What do you plan on doing with that?” The little one asked. He looked like he was ready to snatch it out from my hand.

“Who knows? Give it away to someone maybe? I might be able to bribe someone into doing my bidding.” I laughed. I was mostly joking. Mostly.

“You’re… insane, aren’t you?” Grisha dropping his jaw down on to the floor, completely stunned. The little one had no words to say. He went straight to snatching. Actions first, talk later. How cute. I stood up and held the locket up high.

The little one resorted to his cute little hops to snatch the locket from my hand. It was cute. I would lower the locket to be in his reach only to raise it back up when he tried to snatch. The perks of being tall.

“That titan has the power to change the whole course of history, and you’re just going to give it away?” Grisha regaining some semblance of speech.

“Don’t worry.” I waved it off. “It’s sealed shut. It’s completely useless in this form, and besides, I’m just joking around.” Their reactions were brilliant. Grisha’s whole face turned pale, showing his brilliant horrified face. The little one had his face all scrunched up. He looked really pissed off. Well, well, look at who is showing some emotion, but just looking at their reactions, it was impossible to not laugh. I was clenching my stomach from my burst of laughter. Oh. This is too funny.

When I finally regained my composure, I had to wipe off the tears from my eyes. I haven’t had a good laugh in a long time. “Chill out. I don’t share my things that easily.”

I tried to give them some sense of relief, so I wouldn’t have to deal with someone pouncing on me later, but it really brought nothing to the table.

“It would be better if you didn’t have such crazy thoughts in your head.” Grisha sighed. “I worry for Eldia’s future.”

“I will have to agree with you.” The little one glaring at me blankly, but I could feel his concentration on me.

“Mhmmm. Well, worrying over this dumb thing and Eldia’s future isn’t going to do much. So back to work, we don’t have much time before the sun decides to rise.” I clapped my hands together to end the conversation. They both looked at me for a bit, but then Grisha sighed, and the two of them went back to work. Hehehe, it wasn’t like they could oppose me or anything. That was the difference between our powers.

I went around the little one to see what was in the two bags beside him. One was filled with clothes, and the other was filled with more bread and potatoes.

“You guys didn't’ find any meat or fruit or something?” I asked the two of them.

“Meat and fruit are both a delicacy within these walls, so I think it would be best to leave those behind in these walls because they would garner too much suspicions.” Grisha said as he moved down to the next stall, digging up more food. The little one followed right behind his tail. “With Wall Maria gone, meat and fruit will probably be only limited to the wealthy and the military.”

“Uhhh… And you don’t think bringing bags full of food and clothes isn’t going to garner suspicion? Chill out. You worry too much about shit. I’ll take care of the problem. If you find some fruit and meat, go ahead and stuff in for the kids and your wife. Make sure to store the meat in a separate bag though.” I pointed out before wandering off into the stalls.

Most of the stalls were random empty. It was either because Grisha stashed them all into the bag, or they were closing up shop for the day. I wandered around till I came across a stall that I had bags full of seeds of a varieties of plants. There were potatoes, soybeans, corns, carrots, rice, wheat, and other veggies and fruit. There was even mushrooms growing here. Well, I hit the jackpot. Huehuehuehue.

“Kuro, will you be a darling?” Sure enough, all of the bags of seed and potted mushrooms turned into copper coins. The coins all floated into my hands, and I stuffed them into my pocket.

“Thanks, Kuro.” I went back to wandering the stalls, but most of them were empty or had nothing useful in them.

When the sun was close to rising, I walked back to Grisha and the little one. They seemed to have done well considering there was a mountain of bags piled up. I walked over to Grisha who was still rummaging through one of the stalls. “Go ahead and finish up here. We’re leaving, now. The sun is about to rise.”

Grisha’s head perked up from the stall and turned around to face me. The little one was holding up the bag to let Grisha stashed the rest of the food inside, and afterwards, Grisha climbed out of the stall. “You guys seem to do well. It might last you guys a couple months or so.”

I could see the little one trying to do a knot with the bag, but he was failing miserably. Grisha had to come and do it for him. So much for a being a century old curse.

“What are we going to do with these? I’m assuming you aren’t going to carry all of this on your back.” Grisha asked, placing the last of the bags in the pile.

“Oh, that’s easy.” I snapped my fingers to give the signal for Kuro to turned the bags into coins. The coins floated into my hands, and I stuffed them into my pocket. I looked back at the two of them, and their faces screamed ‘What the fuck just happened?’

It was hilarious to sum it up. “What…?” Grisha said softly, showing off his confusion and how surprised he was.

“Simple magic. C’mon let’s go unless you want to be titan’s food.” I knelt down to carry the little one in my arm, wrapping him inside of my coat while tossing Grisha across my shoulder once again.

“I can certainly say that your method of carrying is uncomfortable.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah well, you’re two big to carry in one arm. So, suck it up.” I retorted as I took flight.

As we reached to the top of the wall, the sun began to rise. It’s been years since I’ve last seen it. In hell, there is no sun. Day becomes night, and night becomes day. There is no sense of time in hell only endless wandering.

In the underworld, the sun would always change color according to the season. It would change from purple to blue to green to yellow to orange to red. The colors would follow the season from winter to spring to summer to fall. As a result, everything in the underworld would inherit a tint of the color the sun gave off.

However, the human realm was different. There is only one sun that gives the land many colors. It was strange.

When I first woke up from my slumber, the first thing I saw was the human’s sun rising, and the land flourishing with color. It was one of the few things I missed when I was banished to hell.

“It’s weird. The first time I saw the sun rise. I thought it was a magical thing. Now seeing it with my own eyes again, it still has the same feeling,” The little one said. His face and voice said nothing about he felt, but his words said a different story. I’m sure deep down inside of him. He is just as mesmerized by the sunrise as I am.

“Then make sure you remember this moment. I’m sure you’ll come to appreciate this again in the future.” I said, as I leaned down to kiss his little forehead, nuzzling his soft fluffy hair with my cheek. He nuzzled back. “... Fuck you.” Oh my. Really? I stopped the nuzzling and looked down at him, smiling.

In return, he looked back at me with his blank face with his big adorable eyes. Fucking my puppy eyes.

“This is going to be our way of showing affection isn’t it?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said, blankly. I laughed. What kind of child have I created? I guess this is going to be one of my many firsts.

“You ready to leave? This is going to be your last time seeing your home.” I said to Grisha. I couldn’t tell what expression he had on his face because my neck can’t bend that way, but hopefully, he’s satisfied with everything.

“Yes. We can go.” Grisha said, softly. His voice sounded like he was about ready to cry, but no tears came from him.

“Alright. Let’s go.” I said, as we flew back to Trost.

***

“By the way, how long did you have till you reached your thirteen year limit?” I asked.

“I received my powers around the beginning of spring, so it would be about four months from now.” Oh, that’s actually longer than I originally thought it was. “However, the problem now is the Military Police.”

“Yeah, because a certain someone here decided to not kill the last witness. Seriously, what was going on in your brain at the time?” I said, chastising Grisha for acting like a moron. Not like I was any better because I didn't go after him, but it's not like he saw me anyway.

“... I’m not for sure actually. I guess at the time I thought it was over. I retrieved the power of the Founding Titan, and I had someone that I could passed it onto. Unfortunately, my actions always continue to bring more problems.”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” If it comes down to it, I could always kill them, but that would just cause more problems for me down the road. Saving this guy’s ass isn’t really worth it in the end scheme of things either. I wonder if bribing them will work.

“Do you think I’ll live past my limit with both of the powers removed?” Grisha asked.

“Well, that’s certainly the golden question right there. Theoretically, yes. Whatever damage done onto you would still be there, but it should heal overtime. However… I wouldn’t keep your hopes too high up. You still may die from the damage of this guy.” I looked down at the little one, who looked unimpressed by my words.

“I’ll have you know I did nothing to his body that would warrant future damage to his body. In fact, my powers allowed him to heal his body. My only goal was to place a strong will onto him, so he will bring freedom to Eldia. My power only causes death because I am part of the ‘Curse of Ymir’. Since I am part of the curse along with the Founding Titan, there should be no reason the ‘Curse of Ymir’ would bring death to him.”

“My, my, the little one thinks he’s all special and good doesn’t he now?” I teased the little one.

“Fuck you.” He said, pouting adorably. I laughed. You certainly are a cutie.

“Are you trying to show me affection? I’m touched by your words.”

”Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” He repeated over and over again. So cute. It was impossible not to smile.

“You certainly are a special curse aren’t you? I’ve never seen a curse actually curse before. Let alone curse to show affection.” I went to nuzzle his hair, but he headbutted my cheek instead.

“Oh my, you’re learning to disrespect your elders already? Someone needs a spanking.” Awww, he’s such a precious little thing with his cursing and adorable puffy pouting face.

“As much as I hate interrupting you two, I would like the both of you to get back on track. From the Attack Titan’s words, it certainly seems possible that I may live as long as I don’t kill by fate, but you still seem to be uncertain.” Grisha interrupting my playful banter with the little one.

“You’re no fun, Grisha. Boo, boo, boo. I just went through all of that trouble to save your entire my family, and this is how you repay me. Boo, boo, boo.” I turned to face Grisha berating him.

“You are such a child.” The little one said, interrupting me berating Grisha. Hey, look at who is talking.

“Oh, someone is in a dire need of a spanking aren’t they?” I looked back at the little one, but instead of berating the child, I decided to end my antics.

“Look I’m not going to give you any hope or anything. If I knew what kind of curse this “Curse of Ymir” is, then I could a better estimate of your lifespan, but for now, I’ll just say don’t get your hopes too high up.” I can certainly feel the depressing atmosphere around me right now, but I wasn’t going to give him some stupid false hope.

“Eren, thank you. You are quite the unusually kind man.”

“Oh, maybe that’s my signal to get my bad streak back on it.” I felt a tug on my shirt from the little one.

“You don’t think I’m the “Curse of Ymir”, do you?”

“I didn’t say that. I just said I don’t know what you are. You certainly are a special curse.” I laughed, nuzzling his fluffy hair. “Oh, I know! Let’s give you a name! A special name needs to be given to a special curse that curses!”

Now, what name should I give him?

“ _Should you be naming him? You know you suck at naming, right?_ ” Oh, shut up, Kuro. I can be good at naming if I want to be.

I’ve got it!

“How about Ren? Do you like that name? It’s cute, isn’t it?”

“Ren, Ren, Ren…” The little one said a few times over and over again. “I’ll suppose it will do.”

See, Kuro? I can give out good names.

“ _You just chopped off the ‘e’ from your name. I could hardly call that impressive._ ” Boo, boo, boo, you’re no fun.

“Now, we need to come up with an alibi and a backstory for Ren. Let’s see” What crazy ass story should we give that is believable for our long ass adventure? 

"We could just say that I ran out to get some much time needed alone, and you happened to catch up to me. We had a brawl which lead to my bruised face, and then we saw Ren being abducted by some slave sellers. We went after them on horse. They ran out past Trost into a forest, and we snuck in and saved Ren. We lost our horses after they caught us sneaking away with their prize. We ran away and managed to lose them, afterwards we walked back to Trost which took us all night.” Well, I guess that could do. If not, there’s always Kuro.

“Alright, hopefully that’s believable enough.” I was honestly skeptical.

“Mikasa had a similar incident, so it shouldn't be too hard to believe. Mikasa should be able to get along with Ren better at least. Hopefully.” Problem child? She seemed to be a sweet kid, but I don’t really know her.

“Well, you hear that. This is going to be the beginning of your brand new life as Ren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took me forever to write. AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Literally the recent chapter did kill me, but... I'll move on.
> 
> Anyway, I'm really happy about the comments you guys had! \\(*^*)/ Thank you very much. It really got me going moving past the whole chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys think that Eren is actually going to give the Founding Titan away or if he's just joking! If he does give it away, who is the lucky one? (Answers won't change the story because I've already decided what Eren's going to do. :P I just thought it would be fun to see your ideas!)
> 
> Does Eren terrible naming come from me? The answer is yes it does. It's going to be a joke later on.
> 
> I couldn't think of a nice name for the little guy, so chopping off the 'e' was the best I think of at the moment. So, Ren is the Attack Titan's name now. (I still like the name Ren though) Hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went around editing the older chapters just to correct some grammar mistakes and change some lines that I was not happy about. They don't change the plot. I just wasn't happy with how I worded it.
> 
> I also went to get rid of the times Eren said 'god' because he shouldn't be saying that since he is a demon.


End file.
